Voile des ombres
by nahi
Summary: ET voila la fic est fini -- snif snif snif mais bon donner moi un ptit review pour me dirent se que vous en penser et si vous vouler que je fases une suite.. .. touka merci a vous tous pcq c'est la premimière fois que j'ai autant de review Arigato
1. le sang de la terre

Mot de Nahi : Bon bien voilà une nouvelle Fanfiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plairas et surtout n'hésiter pas a envoyer un tas de reveiws que se soit pour des question ou des erreurs pour n'importe quoi  
  
Voile des ombres  
  
Chapitre 1 Le sang de la terre PROLOGUE Les voiles de l'obscurité commençaient à ce faire sentir et une forte odeur de sang rodait dans l'air. L'astre lunaire, montant dans le dans le ciel noir charbon, donnait un effet macabre et luisant aux flots de sang qui recouvrait les terres de l'EST.  
  
Quelques heures auparavant, avant même que l'obscurité soit, 1000 hommes pressaient le pas..nul ne savait où ils allaient et pourquoi des soldats armés jusqu'au dent transportaient la peur et l'angoisse dans leurs âmes. Mais en un instant, en une éclaire rouge, tous devinrent sang et lambeaux de chair. Leurs reste souillaient maintenant la terre et la lune leur donnait un éclat merveilleux et lugubre. Une douce brise se leva et transporta avec elle l'affreuse odeur de la mort à travers champ et forêt.  
  
**** ( quelque part le long d'une rivière étincelante )  
  
ANO..à votre avis, combien de temps cela va-t-il duré encore??? Dit un femme du erre désespérée en pointa du doigt une miko et un Hanyo  
  
- Je ne sais pas Sango chan.. , Inuyasha à décapiter un livre de Kagome sama, car elle voulait retourner chez elle. Mais bon, c'est le temps de manger!  
  
Haï Houshi sama! Shippo tu ne mange pas!  
  
OH! Sumimassen Sango chan, ano . je regardais Kagome chan et Inuyasha, je me demande comment font-ils pour se disputer aussi longtemps.  
  
- Mmmuuuahh...Il est bon ce poisson ..KAGOME SAMA ET INUYASHA À TABLE.  
  
HAI Miroku sama!! La jeune adolescente alla rejoindre ses amis d'un pas sec et lourd (elle était furieuse contre ce ''baka'' d'Inuyasha.) et Inuyasha la suivait de près en la regardant d'un regard disant c'est ta faute pas la mienne alors arrête de chialer. Inuyasha prit un poisson et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin.  
  
ggrrrrr !!! Kagome regardait Inuyasha avec un regard ardent. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué et ne le supportait pas.  
  
QUOIII ??? T'AS FINI DE ME REGARDER AINSI...OUIIIII.!!!  
  
COMMENT VEUT-TU QUE JE TE REGARDE. TU A MIS EN PIÈCE MON LIVRE DE MATH!  
  
-.KERPS. t'avait qua pas te sauver...!!  
  
MOI ME SAUVER... J'AI DES EXAMS ET IL MFAUT QUE J'ÉTUDIE' SI JE VEUT PAS DEVENIR AUSSI BÊTE QUE TOI  
  
MOI BÊTEE....grrrrrrrrrrr!!!  
  
OUI TOI!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha s'arrêta nette, il ne prit même pas le temps de répliquer au insulte de Kagome. Il regardait autour de lui l'air inquiet. Qu'est qu'il a Inuyasha.. Kagome sama ta fait de la peine.  
  
KERPS tai toi Miroku! ..Tu ne sens rien, Il y a une.. Snif snif (il hume l'air avec son nez) une faible odeur de sang  
  
Du sang... sa veut dire que quelqu'un est blessé. Dit l'exterminatrice de démon l'air préoccuper  
  
Alors il faut aller voir! Kagome avait déjà enfourchée son vélo et pressait les autres de ce dépêcher.  
  
La petite troupe marchait depuis un certain temps et les douces prairies firent place à des forêts de plu en plu lugubre pour enfin donner sur un petite colline d'un doux verts enchanteur.  
  
mmmm.Ano Inuyasha.Tu est sur de ton flaire ça fait déjà 3heures que nous marchons.  
  
OH! Oui Sango, car plus nous avançons plus cette odeur nauséabonde de sang et de chair en décomposition est forte.. il doit y avoir plusieurs morts  
  
DES..DES MORTS ?  
  
Pourquoi Kagome tu as peur ! Demanda le Hanyo sur un ton narcissique.  
  
Non c'est que sa me dégoutte encore ..!  
  
Ils montèrent la colline et de l'autre côté une vue de désolation les attendaient. Et oui la douce colline laissait à présent une vision d'enfer, des flaques, non un océan de sang et de corps démembrés , de plus une forte odeur désagréable pour ne pas dire exécrable ce dégageait des terres rouges sanglantes. Kagome malgré le d'égout s'engagea la première dans ce terrain ou régnait un youki terrible et malveillant. Dans toutes ses mares de sang une petite boule blanche attira l'attention de la jeune adolescente.  
  
Regarder! Dit-elle en pointa du doigt la choses.  
  
Mmmmmm. O_O UN ENFANT!! S'exclama le petit renard en s'avançant vers le petit humain.  
  
Le Houshi se pencha et prit le petit corps dans ses bras, l'enfant respirait encore. Ses long cheveux brun taché recouvrait une partit de son visage livide. Elle portait un yukata blanc avec des fleurs bleu brodé sur les bords.  
  
Ramenons la au village.  
  
-MIROKU! Donne moi la, je vais la porté  
  
O_O D'accord Inuyasha.  
  
Inu pense (Qui peut-elle être, elle empeste le youkai..mais pourtant elle sens aussi l'humain ...le sang!. peut-être celui du youkai.ou celui d'un humain. VA .savoir.  
  
La gamine avait encore les yeux clos, mais commençait à s'agiter comme si un mauvais rêve la hantait..Elle poussa un faible gémissement puis prononça un mot ( SESSLIMA) puis enfonça sa tête dans les cheveux argenté du Hanyo.  
  
Nahi : Bonjouurrrrrrrrr .. Bon comment trouver vous ca??? Plein de reveiws même si c'est négatif oki ...et même si c juste pour marquer une seule et unique lettre ok.. Pcq sa m'encourage en me disant que du monde lise mes histoires ^^ ET Liza cette fict est aussi pour toi ^^ 


	2. hanyo,hanyo et demi

Mot de Nahi : Merci à toi Bubble pour le reveiw et aussi à Liza ma fan numéro1. ^_^ Disclamer : Inuyasha et fait par Rumiko Takahashi ( et c'est une fille ^_^)  
  
Chapitre 2 : Hanyo, Hanyo et-demi  
  
La petite troupe marchait depuis quelques temps dans les sinistres forêt qu'ils avaient parcouru plutôt pour se rendre au 'cimetière'.  
  
Sesslima...mmmm..Sessli..!! La petite fille rêvait encore, mais cette fois Inuyasha l'entendu et s'arrêta pour la déposer à terre et vérifier son état.  
  
-ANO... Inuyasha qu'est ce que tu fait??  
  
Je crois qu'elle va se réveillé Sango!  
  
Tous s'attroupèrent autour du petit corps endormi, en attende de son réveille. Doucement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qui lui monta à l'esprit, était le fait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas où elle devait être. Alors, elle se releva d'un coup sec.  
  
OÙ..OÙ SUIS-JE? La sombre forêt n'était vraiment pas rassurante, elle donnait l'impression que des être malveillant rodait proche... et cela n'était pas vraiment faux. La gamine apeurée recula et grogna. Elle se sentait prit au piège, comme enfermée dans une cage qu'on aurait plongée dans le noir.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas. nous t'avons ramené de.. la miko nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se fit couper.  
  
- KAGOME. ne t'approche pas de cette chose. regarde ses yeux. Ses yeux brillaient d'un jaune vif, vif comme l'éclat d'une pleine lune. Et son visage de petite fille avait prit un air sérieux pour ne pas dire menacent. - C'est elle qui à du tuer tout ces gens Kagome.  
  
Ils. Ils son tous morts O_O!?? À ces mots la petite fille se calma, elle prit un air triste, à point-elle qu'on avait pitié d'elle. mais le hanyo lui ne ce laissa pas attendrir.  
  
C'est toi qui les a tuer pas vrai! Dit Inuyasha en déposant une main sur son sabre et se placent devant Kagome. (Cette odeur, j'avais raison! Alors, l'odeur d'humain. c'est celle du sang qu'elle a sur elle.??)  
  
Qu'est que vous dite. ESPÈCE d'Inu hanyo, vous n'avez pas honte de m'insulter ! ...  
  
Aller calme toi et dit moi qui tu es et qu'est qui c'est passé. ^^ Kagome fit un grand sourire à la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et celle-ci ne pu y résister et essuya ses yeux rougis par les larmes et lui répondit : Shiro (Shilo)  
  
C'est Jolie. alors Shiro tu veut répondre à ma question ? Snif snif (elle se retenait pour ne pas repartir en pleure et répondit d'une voie un peu saccadé et maussade à la miko) Ils m'éloignaient de. Ils m'éloignaient d'une personne pour que je ne sois pas blessée.  
  
Tout à coup, Inuyasha se plaça devant Kagome près a dégainé son sabre.  
  
Ano qu'est qu'il y a Inuyasha ?  
  
Quelque chose s'avance vers nous et.. Ca sens.. Ca sens le loup ! ( Si c'est Kouga et ses amis je leur fais la peau) dit-il tout en scrutant les horizons.  
  
Le loup..! Shiro se mit debout (Elle n'était pas plus grande que Rin ) tout en ce défaisant de l'étreinte de la miko puis, fis qu'elle que pas vers l'endroit que le hanyo scrutait. Sa démarche était lente et élégante comme celle d'une reine. Ensuite, elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et laissa le vent lui emporter au nez l'odeur si familière qu'elle espérait sentir. Finalement, elle porta, tout aussi gracieusement que sa démarche, ses doigts ;a ssa bouche et siffla. Un petit son strident ce fit alors entendre et se pour une dizaine de secondes.  
  
(Qu'est qu'elle fait celle la????) S'interrogea intérieurement Inuyasha.  
  
Un loup blanc ( pus gros que la moyenne) sorti de l'ombre et fonça à toute allure vers Shiro et arrêta d'un coup sec devant la jeune fille et s'assit. Son pelage blanc reflétait le peu de lumière qui réussissait à percé les épais feuillages des arbres. Sur son oreille droite, un petit morceau de métal scintillait.  
  
D'où sort ce loup.( en plus son odeur me rappelle cette mauviette de Kouga grrrrrrrrrr)  
  
Tu va bien Bokaru(Bokalu). Oui, oui toi aussi tu ma manquer, mais la arrête de me lécher le visage hihihi!  
  
ELLE ne m'écoute même pas... O_O dit le hanyo.  
  
EEEEE..Shiro chan, D'OÙ sort ce loup et.. Pourquoi a-t-il une boucle d'oreille en or??????  
  
GOMEN-NASAÏ ! Houshi ce loup s'appelle Bokaru et il est le loup royal et mon animale de compagnie.  
  
Alors tu es tune princesse WOUUAAAAAAAAaaaaa.!!  
  
OUI et.vous, vous êtes un tanuki????  
  
Non un renard..!  
  
Oh ! Gomen-nasaï?  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Après un brin de discussion sur les origines royale de Shiro et avoir fait les présentations, ils repartirent tous vers le village de Kaede, car la hime insistait pour visiter ce village, en fait elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette endroit maléfique et encore moins retourner d'où elle venait. De plus personne de la petite troupe n'avait réussi à retire le secret magistral.enfin d'où elle venait et de qui devait-elle se sauver.  
  
Personne n'avait remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis, même pas le hanyo.  
  
( Dans l'ombre loin derrière) Où est-elle.cette Sessli ? GRRRRRRRRRRR. Ca m'énerve, s'il ne me la redent pas je lais tueraient. Sessli je te jure que .que je te retrouverai... Au moins ce BAKA de cabot ma amener à Shiro (Bokaru) GAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
L'obscurité régnait depuis longtemps et l'astre nocturne illuminait la petite clairière où se trouvait maintenant la troupe. Tout le monde dormait d'un sommeille profond sauf Inuyasha qui savait exclu du petit groupe pour veiller sur eux. Comme à son habitude, il avait grimpé dans un arbre et installé sur une branche pour pouvoir superviser les alentours. Tout à coup une petite voix résonna dans les oreille du hanyo.  
  
Gomen-nasaï.. Inuyasha sama .pouvez-vous descendre onegai.  
  
Inuyasha descendu à contre c?ur pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Kerps qu'est ce que tu veux !  
  
MMMMMmmm..gomen-nasaï.mais je peux dormir avec vous ! ! Onegai !  
  
T'est pas bien ou quoi toi ? ? ?  
  
- Je suis incapable de dormir!  
  
Va dormir avec Kagome alors ...( Kerps qu'elle enfantiallage)  
  
IIÉ ! Il n'y a que vous qui ressemble à ... ma.s?ur.et je ne suis pas habituer de dormir sans elle.  
  
Moi je ressemble à ta s?ur ? ? ? inuyasha restait perplexe devant l'explication et la requête de la fillette.  
  
Elle aussi a de longs cheveux argentés, onegai ! Les larmes montaient dans ses yeux. Son regard n'avait plue l'éclat scintillant de joie qu'elle avait depuis que Bokaru les avaient rejoint. Il avait maintenant reprit sa noirceur et sa profondeur, celui de sa peur et de son inquiétude.  
  
Kerps. ! Inuyasha s'adossa à un arbre et lui dit de venir le rejoindre.  
  
Arigato-gazaimasu Inuyasha sama. La petite fille n'eut à peine le temps de s'accoter la tête sur la tignasse argentée du hanyo qu'elle s'endormit. ( Pauvre gamine.elle, reste toujours suspecte, mais .elle a l'air tellement de souffrir..Un.hanyo comme moi.je me demande si elle a enduré les même souffrances que moi ? ?.. être rejeté de tous.sauf les proches .et même la ...quand je pense à Sesshomaru grrrrrr..! ennnnnnn O_O!  
  
Sessli gomen-nasaï.watashi..Sessli ashiteiru yo..Pourquoi ma tu abandonnée .... Sessli !  
  
Inuyasha passa un bras dans le dos fragile de Shiro et la serra contre lui. - Ça va Shiro tout va bien. Puis il leva les yeux vers l'immense étendu marine parsemée d'un million de petits points flamboyant.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Voix : GGrrrrrrrrrr.. Shiro .. je vais te tuer..!!  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Mot de Nahi : Et bien c'est mon 2ieme chapitre et je vous jure que j'ai rocher parce que il a fallu que je le réécrive 2 fois au complet, VOUS y penser 2 fois..ho la la ..je déteste vraiment mon 4/86.mais bon .. Je lai pas pour longtemps encore alors.^^  
  
Alors un petit reveiw pour m'encourager vu que j'ai rocher sssvvvvpppppppp^^ 


	3. source d'eau chaude

Mot de Nahi : Merci à Liza, Marine et Bubble pour vos e-mails sa m'encourage beaucoup et voilà la suite pour vous ^^ .  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha est fait par Rumiko Takahashi la même dessinatrice que Ranema ½.  
  
Source d'eau chaude.  
  
Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, mais pourtant le soleil n'avait pas encore percé l'horizon. Inuyasha se réveilla le premier et aperçue une petite boule collée sur lui. Il se souvint alors que Shiro lui avait quémandé pour dormir à ses côtés, il la prit dans ses bras, elle semblait si bien et si fragile à ses côtés.enfin.). Il déposa la fillette sur le loup qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Le hanyo ne voulait pas que les autres le surprenne avec elle, car se n'était pas dans sa nature de montré ses sentiments. Ensuite, il remonta dans le même arbre et s'assit sur la même branche que la veille. Une demi-heure plus tard, le soleil perça le ciel en donna des teintes rose-orangé aux quelques nuages disposés dans le ciel.  
  
Le gazouillis matinal des oiseux fini par réveiller peut à peut les gens de la petite troupe.  
  
- Waaaaaaaa! J'ai bien dormi ^^ Dit une miko qui venait à peine de se réveiller  
  
- Bonjour Kagome chan tu va bien ? ? demanda Sango à Kagome qui lui répondit par l'affirmatif.  
  
- Kagome sama le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Le Houshi avait prit l'habitude (depuis quelque temps) de faire les repas et d'avertir quand il étaient servi.  
  
- Hai Miroku sama j'arrive. ^^  
  
Kagome alla s'assir aux côtés de ses amis et commença à manger.  
  
- Ano ou est Shiro chan ? ? Demanda Kagome l'air un peut inquiète.  
  
- Elle dort encore ! Dit le Hanyo, en pointa du doigt la petite fille qui dormait sur son loup domestique.  
  
- Kagome qu'en est-ce qu'on part ? ..!  
  
- Ee.Ano quand elle serra levé et qu'elle aura manger. D'accord Shippo chan ! ^^. Kagome fit un grand sourire au kitstune et celui-ci lui en fit un en retour. Il adorait voir Kagome heureuse et de l'avoir auprès de lui, il l'aimait comme une grande s?ur. Elle se trouvait toujours là au bon moment pour le consoler ou pour le protéger. Oui, il adorait cette miko..enfin comme Sango, Miroku et même Inuyasha.  
  
Les doux rayons du soleil réchauffaient le visage de Shiro qui dormait d'un sommeille léger. Elle ouvra doucement les yeux, puis balaya les alentoure du regard, elle se souvenait de ce qui savait passé la veille et de la nuit passée au côté du hanyo. Malgré la chaleur et l'attention que le hanyo lui avait porté l'autre soir, elle se sentait triste, son c?ur était lourd et seule la vue de celle qui la hantait pourrait la rendre heureuse du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Kagome s'aperçut que la petite hime était réveillée et l'interpella avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Shiro chan, le repas est prêt tu viens ?  
  
- Hai Kagome sama !  
  
Malgré la douleur qui régnait dans le c?ur de la jeune fille elle ne pouvait s'en pêcher de sourire à la miko. C'est grand sourire la remplissait d'une chaleur et d'une joie familière, semblable à celle que ca s?ur lui donnait de plus la douceur de ca voix la sécurisait.  
  
Le déjeuner se passa bien et sans encombre, après le petit groupe se prépara pour partir de la clairière vers le village. Cela ne fessait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient partis, mais pourtant un lourd silence régnait. Kagome fut la première à rompe ce silence qu'elle trouvait insupportable.  
  
- Ano Inuyasha ! Serait-il possible de trouver une source d'eau chaude ? ?  
  
- Pourquoi Kagome O_O.  
  
-ET bien .je crois que sa ne ferait pas tord de se laver, de plus les vêtements de Shiro mérite un bon lavage. ( Les vêtements blancs comme les cheveux marron de Shiro étaient immaculés de sang séché et de terre.)  
  
- Pffff (soupir) D'accord toute façon il y a une source pas loin.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient rendus face à un petit étant d'où une petite vapeur chaude s'échappait.  
  
- Bon ! Les garçons nous allons nous baigner alors aller plus loin. ^_^  
  
- D'accord ! Poussèrent ensemble le kitsune, le Houshi et le hanyo. Tout en tournant le dos aux jeunes filles pour aller s'asseoir plus loin. Le loup regarda sa maîtresse d'un regard intense, puis regarda le petit groupe d'hommes qui s'éloignait comme pour demander s'il pouvait rester.  
  
- Ano Kagome sama Bokaru peut-il rester ? ?  
  
- Bien sûr Shiro chan !  
  
Shiro ébouriffa la tête de Bokaru et lui dit doucement : Tu peux rester, alors surveille. D'accord ? Le loup la regarda, des petites lumières scintillaient dans le regard vert de la bête, puis il émit un petit bruit. Sur ce Shiro lui fit un large sourire et s'avança vers la source d'eau chaude.  
  
- Shiro chan tu viens ? ? ? ? Dirent ensemble la miko et l'exterminatrice de youkai  
  
- Hai Sango sama, Kagome sama ! Kagome et Sango étaient déjà dans la source d'eau chaude. Shiro ce plaça sur une des roches plate qui formait le rebord de l'étant, puis détacha son kimono et le laissa tomber au sol, pui selle glissa doucement dans l'eau chaude, elle laissa le doux parfum de la chaleur réchauffer son corps.  
  
- Shiro chan vient par ici je vais te laver les cheveux avec du shampooing. La miko sortie une bouteille de shampooing, prit un peut de la mixture parfumée et commença à laver la tête de la demi-hanyo  
  
- Du champoin ? ? ? Cela vient-il de votre monde Kagome sama ?  
  
- Hai Shiro chan !  
  
Kagome avait parlé de son monde à la jeune hime. Pendant le temps que Kagome lavait la longue tignasse de la gamine, Sango avait prit en chargée de lui laver ses habits.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Une ombre se déplaçait d'arbre en arbre tout en prenant soins de rester méticuleusement dans la noirceur tout en s'approchant dangereusement des jeunes filles. Personne ne se rendait conte qu'un inconnu les surveillait, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit faible ressemblant au brie d'une branche attira l'attention de l'exterminatrice de youkai.  
  
- KAGOME CHAN ATTENTION ! Cria Sango en s'élancent vers elle  
  
Kagome n'eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir une forme humaine qu'une immense boule blanche passa par-dessus de sa tête et alla s'écraser contre l'inconnue.  
  
Voie : Bokaru lâche-moi IMMÉDIATEMENT, Shiro appelle leu , et vite j'veu pas qu'y m'bouffe.. AAAAArrrrgggggg ! Arrête d'meu licher, maudite boule de poils !  
  
- Attention Kagome recule toi ! Cria un hanyo inquiet qui venait juste d'arriver, mais Kagome ne l'entendit même pas.  
  
Shiro : - Ane..ANE SAMA ! ! ! (grande soeur)  
  
Tout le monde resta figé même les garçons qui venaient à peine d'arriver (alerté par le crie de Sango). Les yeux sombre de Shiro se bordèrent de larmes, des larmes de joies et d'inquiétudes.  
  
Voie : - J'veux bien Shiro mais rappelle ta bestiole, ELLE M'BAVE DESSUS !  
  
- Bokaru au pied ! À ses mots le loup s'avança vers la jeune fille et arrêta au bord de l'étant et s'assit  
  
voie :- Ahhh ! M'rci Shiro ca fait du bien d'respirer -__-.  
  
La jeune femme se releva et sorti de l'ombre. Elle devait être aussi grande que Kagome et avait la taille fine et musclée. Son visage laiteux laissai voir derrière quelques mèches de cheveux argentés deux yeux d'un turquoise profond, aussi profond que les yeux de Shiro Ses habits étaient étranges, elle portait un habit fait de peau d'animaux ressemblant un peut à celui de Kouga, mais plus féminin et en blanc grisaillé. De plus, des morceaux d'amures de fer gris étaient attachés aux jonctions (épaules et genoux) sur ces petits morceaux d'armure, d'étranges symboles et des Mizuage (chat) étaient gravés. Aussi plusieurs pansements recouvrait son corps. Elle fit un pas vers Shiro en ouvrant ses bras aussitôt la jeune hime s'y jeta.  
  
- ANE sama ! Vous m'avez tellement manquer...! Deux petites larmes de joie coulèrent des yeux de Shiro.  
  
Voie : - Toi aussi ma p'tite Shiro, tu ma manquer ^^  
  
- Qu'avez-vous eu Ane sama ?  
  
voie : - C'est bandages. ? !C'est s'te bâtard d'Kishuku ! À ce moment son visage prit une teinte sombre et un regard sérieux.  
  
- À Shiro chan a retrouvé ca grande s?ur ! ! Miroku fit un grand sourire à Shiro tout en regardant Sango du coin de l'oeil ^^  
  
- Hai Miroku sama ! Dit la hime en fessant en retour un large sourire au Houshi.  
  
- Mi.....Miroku ! ! Sango et Kagome se retournèrent en même temps et remarquèrent que les garçons étaient là. Inuyasha se prit un OSUWALI et MIROKU une bonne paire de claque de la pare Sango. (non mais faut pas se gêner)  
  
Une fois Sango, Kagome et Shiro habillées la discussion repris son cours.  
  
- Alors vous êtes la soeur de Shiro ^^ Miroku, malgré le fait qu'il avait la main de Sango étamper dans la figure gardait toujours son grand sourire  
  
- Hai ! Dit-elle sèchement au Houshi en le foudroyant du regard.  
  
Inuyasha LA regardaient de travers '' À cause d'elle je me suis pris un osuwali et en plus elle empeste le Ookamie youkai -___-''  
  
- Alors d'où tu viens l'Ookamie youkai ! Grogna Inuyasha.  
  
- Ookamie youkai ? ! ! GREEEEEE ne m'insulte pas l' HANYO! Pour commencer j'suis pas un loup mais un fauve!  
  
- Kerps ne rit pas de moi tu empeste le loup à des kilomètres ! Rouspéta le hanyo.  
  
- BAKA ! J'ai changée mon odeur pour m'camouflé d'ce BAKA de MIZUAGE KAO (face de chat)  
  
- Alors eee. qu'elle est votre nom ! Dit Miroku qui avait effacer son sourire du au regard glacial que le femme lu lançait.  
  
- Ca n'vous r'garde pas HOUSHI! J'ne dit pas mon nom à n'importe qui ! .  
  
'' Elle n'a pas la grâce de mademoiselle Shiro'' pensa le Houshi.  
  
-HEMPS ! ! Le visage de la youkai devient grave et inquiet, elle  
s'élança vers Shiro et la prit dans ses bras. Elle déposa la gamine dans  
les bras du Houshi et leur dit de fuir.  
  
- Pourquoi ! Inuyasha trouvait ca plutôt étrange et resta perplexe.  
  
- Il arrive ! Dit la femme encore plus inquiète.  
  
- QUI ! Dit le hanyo toujours pas convaincu de s'en aller.  
  
- KISHUKUUUUUUUU ! ! ! ! ! Les yeux de la femme reflétaient la terreur.  
  
À ce moment une éclaire rouge apparue et un cri de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de la femme. Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol froid. Une coulée de sang s'échappa de son d'os, elle n'avait pas donné l'impression mais elle était faible et ses dernières forces venaient de l'abandonner dans cette nouvelle blessure et elle ne pouvais se relever. Un homme se tenait debout près d'elle un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Il prit la femme, qui avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras et la reniflât, puis il lança un regard accusateur vers le hanyo.  
  
- TOI!!! Grrrrrrrrrr SALE BÂTARD TU A POSÉS T'EST SALES PATTES SUR ELLE. Cria Kishuku.  
  
- KERPS TU DÉLIRE ! ! ! Répliqua Inuyasha exaspéré.  
  
- TON ODEUR EST SUR ELLE....TU NA PAS VUE QU'ELLE ÉTAIT MARQUER ! grogna Kishuku.  
  
''Shiro a du déposer mon odeur sur elle quand elle la prit dans ces bras'' pensa le hanyo.  
  
- ANE SAMA ! ! ! ! ! Shiro se débattait de l'étreinte du Houshi qui la retenait pour qu'elle n'aillent pas la rejoindre.  
  
- GAWAHAHAHA ! Shiro chan, merci à toi! Grâce à toi j'ai retrouver Sesslima et cette fois je ne la laisserai pas s'échapper, au kit de la tuer. Il portait sur ses lèvres un sourire démoniaque qui répugnait autant Shiro que les autres. Il prit la tête de Sesslima et la rapprocha de la sienne pour y déposer un baiser. La soeur de Shiro qui avait reprit conscience mordue violemment la lèvre de celui qu'elle prenait comme un ''salopart'' Le sang coulait à flots, elle avait osé le blessé lui qui avait tout pouvoir sur elle, puisque c'était ca femme. Par cause de la trahison qu'elle venait de faire, il la lança avec fureur à ses pieds et lui donna un coup de pied aux côtes, pour lui faire regrette son insolence.  
  
- ON NE TRAITE PAS SON MARI DE LA SORTE !  
  
- ET ON NE TRAITE PAS LES FEMMES AINSI ! Cria Inuyasha fous de rages il sorti son Tessaïga et fonça vers cet être dégouttant. Il ne supportait pas qu'on traite une femme ainsi, comme une ordure. -MA TE LE FAIRE PAYER ESPÈCE DE MAUVIETTE.  
  
Inuyasha lança un coup contre Kishuku et celui-ci s'effondra contre le sol. Inuyasha lavait sûrement blessé puisque du sang s'écoulait et recouvrait peut à peut recouvrait l'herbe sur le quel le corps reposait. Quand le Hanyo s'approcha du corps qui lui semblait inerte il se prit un coup de poignard au tibia ce qui le fit tomber. Kishuku se relava avec l'agilité d'un chat et sauta sur le inuhanyo pour le poignarder au ventre, mais Shiro se mit entre la lame et le hanyo. Kishuku n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin par un kenkai (barrière) que Shiro avait monté inconsciemment. La jeune fille flottait à quelques centimètre du sol ses cheveux bruns volaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux qui généralement reflétaient un bleu intense avaient tourné aux rouge sanglant.  
  
- Kishuku n'approche plus jamais Ane sama ! Dans la voix enfantine de la petite fille on pouvait clairement entendre un soupçon de haine et de rage. Le youkai grogna et s'en alla, il ne voulait pas se mesurer à la petite fille qui semblait démoniaque et donnait la frousse à Kagome et Shippo et qui laissait les autres perplexes.  
  
- SHIRO Yamete (arrête)!  
  
- ANEUE.. WATASHI.ANEUE.! Shiro semblait confuses et perdue ses yeux rouge se bordaient de larmes.  
  
Sesslima malgré sa blessure s'élança vers Shiro et la prit dans ses bras et la sera comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le pouvait.  
  
- J'sais Shiro, j'sais alors arrête ! À ses paroles quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux couleur sang de Shiro et elle perdue connaissance dans les bras si sécurisant de sa s?ur.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Qui est Shiro ? ? ? ? Pourquoi Kishuku suit-il Sesslima.qui est Sesslima ?  
  
Yamete et bien écri et sa c'est grâce a inu-kami  
  
Mais pour les autre questions vous allez voir dans l'autre chapitre de plus l'action va bientôt commencer se sais que c long 3 chapitres pour partir, mais bon..!! A oui, si vous voulez des petites scènes nunuche d'amour dite moi le, si non j'en mettrai pas. Et merci bcp Bubble pour le reveiw ca fait chaud au c?ur MERCI aussi a Marine et Liza c'est toujours bon de recevoir un ptit review d'une amie ^^ Touka un petit reveiw pour me dire se que vous en penser ^^ parce qu'avec Shiro et Sessli ses pas évident d'écrire sa je vous jure.. et c pas dificile un reveiw vous cliquer sur go et vous taper 3 ou 4 mots et vous cliquer sur la grande bande après .c'est tout mimi en ?? 


	4. Origines

Disclamer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas et il est fait par Rumiko Takahashi  
  
... Savez-vous que les 8 premier volumes français son sortie et que le 3ieme film va bientôt sortir sur le net ? ? ! ! !  
  
Mat de Nahi : gomen-nasaï s'il vous plaît ne me tuer pas ..si je n'est pas plus up loder c'est que j'était parti en vacance alors désoler..mais bon voici un nouveau chapitre ^^ ..A OUI QUAND SESSLIMA PARLE IL Y A PLIEN DE FAUTES parce que c'est ca façon de parler ^^  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapitre 4 Origines  
  
Le soleil était à son zénith et une lourde chaleur paissait dans l'air.  
  
Dans un coin reculé de l'air Sengoku des gens s'inquiétait . de la santé de l'un de leur compagnon.  
  
Une femme étrange à la crinière argentée regardait avec inquiétude le petit corps allongé devant elle. À ses côtés, une miko, un houshi, une taikaji, un kitstune et un hanyo portaient la même angoisse dans leur c?ur.  
  
La fillette, qui avait perdu connaissance et jugeait maintenant le sol humide, se battait de toutes ses forces contre cet être qui voulait prendre possession de son corps. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du appeler cette force qui coulait dans ses veines, celle qui était si malveillante et à la fois si douce, celle du youkai. ET oui du sang youkai coulait dans ses veines.  
  
La petite fille ouvrit péniblement ses yeux océan, elle avait réussi à combatte le youkai qui consumait son être quelque temps auparavant.  
  
- Shiro ! ! ! La femme à la chevelure argentée fit un large sourire à la jeune hime qui émergeait des vapes.  
  
- Ane.Ane Sama .. ! Réussi à prononcer faiblement Shiro, puis elle fit un grand sourire à la femme qui se tenait devant elle . qui en fait était sa s?ur, Sesslima.  
  
- Shiro-chan ! Tu va bien ? Demanda la miko qui se trouvait juste à coté de Sesslima.  
  
- Hai Kagome-sama ! Répondis la fillette qui s'avais redresser et assis  
  
- Tu es sûr Shiro-chan ? ? ? Renchérit la taikaji qui ne semblai pas certaine.  
  
- Hai Sango-sama, puisque je l'ai dit c'est que c'est vrai ! Insista Shiro  
  
- Vous- êtes vraiment sur Shiro-chan ? ? Questionna Miroku.  
  
- HAI HOUSHI SAMA ! Le doux sourire de la gamine s'était changé en un regard de '' J'en est marre là''.  
  
*** Shippo en aparté (moi qui pensais que les adultes c'était sérieux T__T)  
  
- ANO.Puisque tout le monde est rassuré.... j'aimerais avoir une explication ! Lança froidement Inuyasha. Malgré l'air froid qu'il donnait, il était content et rassuré de voir que la petite fille n'avait rien et qu'elle allait bien.  
  
- CA NE TE REGARDE PAS INUKORU ! ! ! Répliqua Sesslima avec la même tonalité froide qu'Inuyasha avait utilisé.  
  
** Inuyasha en aparté (Kerps pour qui elle se prend..elle ressemble trop à Kouga..Elle empeste le loup en plus ...grrrrrr quelle misère)  
  
- SESSLIMA ! ! ! Comment osez-vous il nous a quand même protégé ! Shiro regardait son aîné d'un regard profond et glacé.  
  
Sesslima détourna son regard de celui de sa s?ur pour le déposé au sol, puis s'excusa au près du demi youkai et de ses amis.  
  
La petite troupe s'assit sur le sol terreux parsemé de quelques touffes d'herbe pour discuter un peu.  
  
- Alors, par ou commencer ! Lança la féline youkai.  
  
- mmmm ! Ano.. Vous et mademoiselle Shiro êtes vraiment des soeurs ! Interrogea Miroku.  
  
Hai houshi-sama ! Répondit Sesslima incertaine de ce qui trottait dans la tête du moine.  
  
- Vraiment ? ? ? Renchérit le houshi.  
  
- OÙ C'QUE TU VEUX EN V'NIR TOI ! Sesslima semblait offusquée par la riposte de Miroku.  
  
- Et bien vous ne parlez pas de la même façon et.. mademoiselle Shiro n'est pas un youkai comme vous..alors. Dit Miroku en prenant le temps de peser ses mots pour ne pas subir les foudres de la youkai qui le fusillait du regard.  
  
- En vrai nous avons uniquement le même père.. ! Dit sèchement Sesslima, mais elle laissa vite son côté tête brûlé pour montrer un côté plus sérieux et réfléchi, puis elle se retourna tranquillement avec une grande élégance vers sa petite s?ur.. Et lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de débuter son histoire.  
  
D'abord et avant tout not'e père était un hanyo, et il était un samouraï renégua ou un m'rcenaire tout d'pandant de quel point d'vu on s'plaçait. Enfin un jour pendant qu'il errait, il a rencontré ma mère, l'une des femelles r'productrices du clan. Ils sont tombés amoureux et ils m'ont eux.. Quand ma mère est r'venu au clan.. les autres membres de la tribu ont attendu qu'elle m'accouche et l'ont tué sous prétexte qu'elle avait enfreint une règle et souillé la race. .... Enfin, keques z'années plus tard not'e père à été embauché par l'armé d'un seigneur car il d'faisait tout les youkai qui lui tombait sous la patte pour venger ma mère. Il a vite gradué et a prit la place de générale. Ensuite il est tomber amoureux d'une des demoiselles d'la cour qui r'ssemblait à ma mère........ Puis il est mort durant une guerre.. Et pour Shiro .l'fait qu'elle soit une hime ..c'est qu'le nouveau prince d'la cour en est fou amoureux et la veut à tout prit. ..( dit plus bas) se sale bâtard.  
  
- Et la youkai qui te suivais ? ? ? Posa timidement Shippo  
  
- EHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! T quoi toi ..un kitstune O_O ! ! ! Demanda Sesslima les yeux exorbités, car elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plutôt.  
  
HAI ! Approuva fièrement Shippo.  
  
- Viens ici j'veux t'faire un câlin. La youkai supplia le petit renard qui accepta.  
  
- KA WAIIIIIIII ! ! ! Sesslima ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les petits kitstune craquant.  
  
- KERPS ridicule ! ! ! ANO ALORS POUR CE KISHUKU ! ! Grogna Inuyasha.  
  
Les yeux de la féline s'assombrirent puis elle commença débiter son histoire, avec un air morose et dégoutté : Après la mort d'ma mère toutes les femelles se sont misent à mourir ...seule les deux femmes du chef et moi avons survécus à la maladie qui avait ravagée les autres femmes... Enfin Kishuku et l'youkai l'plus fort après notre chef , alors il doit assurer la ligné.. Donc avoir une femme forte pour faire des enfants fort.. et j'suis la seule femme encore vivant qui n'appartient pas au chef , alors j'ai était marié de force avec lui... Et se salaud c'est même donner le droit de laissé sa marque grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. ! ! !  
  
- Sa Marque ? ? ? S'exclama la miko.  
  
- HAI ! ! Sesslima ramassa ses cheveux pour laisser voir le jour a une cicatrise sur son coup.  
  
- ? ? ? ? ET pour quoi il a fait ca ? ? ? Demanda la jeune fille du futur.  
  
- Il ma mordu pour laisser une empreinte de lui sur mon corps .pour dire que je lui appartiens.  
  
- . Ohhhhhhhh . ! S'exclamèrent ensemble la miko, le kitstune, la taikaji et le houshi.  
  
Inuyasha lui n'avait émit aucun point de vue car il avait replongé dans de profonds et ténébreux souvenirs. Les rejets par les niggen comme par le youkai.. Le fait que sa mère aussi ait été rejetée par les hommes sous prétexte qu'elle avait fait une chose immonde. Tous ses souvenirs et d'autres encore bien plus pire se bousculaient dans la tête du hanyo. Kagome remarqua vite que le hanyo semblait préoccupé.  
  
- Inuyasha ça va ? ? ? dit doucement Kagome  
  
- KERPS ! ! Inuyasha lança un regard noir vers Kagome et les autres, ce leva et parti vers le bois. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Kagome ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agis ainsi et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.  
  
- Gomen ! ! ! JE vais voir se que Inuyasha a, je reviens ! Dit Kagome puis parti dans la direction que le demi démon avais prit.  
  
Kagome trouva Inuyasha à coté à un arbre, le regard perdu vers le ciel.  
  
- Inuyasha qu'est que tu as ? ? ? Kagome regardait le hanyo qui s'amblait si triste.  
  
- KERPS ! ! ! RIEN. ALORS VA--T'EN. Le hanyo ne lança même pas un regard à Kagome pour voir comment elle avait réagi. Kagome savait que le hanyo n'allait pas bien alors elle s'assit à ses côtés et mit une main sur son épaule.  
  
- Inu.yasha . si tu ne va pas bien tu ..peux m'en parler .tu sais... aller fait moi confiance. La voix de La jeune fille résonnait aux oreilles du jeune homme et cela l'apaisai.  
  
***Inuyasha en aparté ( Kagome pourquoi ta voix, tes sourires m'apaisent- ils au temps ? ? )  
  
- gomen-nasaï Kagome.de t'avoir inquiété . mais je ne veux pas en parler..  
  
- Hai ! Je comprends Inuyasha, mais si un jour tu veux en parler alors dit le moi je t'écouterais. Kagome colla ca tête contre l'épaule du hanyo elle était triste de ne pouvoir l'aider. Inuyasha remarqua que Kagome se sentait mal alors il passa un bras autour de la jeune fille et fixa le ciel pour ne pas rougir. Kagome se sentait si bien dans les bras du demi youkai, elle se sentait en sécurité.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Pendant ce temps Kishuku observait le reste de la troupe.  
  
(en aparté ) Sessli chéri .tu ne resteras pas longtemps avec eux .car je sais que tu n'aime pas êtres avec d'autres gens.. Et si cette fois tu fais une exception pour rester avec eux.alors je m'occuperais de vous séparez .j'ai déjà trouver leur point faible. GAWAHAHAHAHAHA. Un sourire démoniaque à en fendre l'âme apparue sur les lèvres de Kishuku.  
  
Mot de Nahi : JE vous jure que Kishuku est méchant et bcq bcq bcq Désoler pour vous c une fic démoniaque lol. A oui . Merci a tout ceux qui mon écrit un reveiw ca ma énormément encouragé pour ce chapitre ^^ A et si vous trouver que mes chapitres deviennent trop long dite moi le svp 


	5. Agression

Mot de Nahi : Baaaaaaaaaa eeeeeeeee...Voilà le chapitre 5 et âme sensible s'aptenir .vous êtes prévenue? ? ?  
  
Disclamer : T___T Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas snif snif snif il est a Rumiko Takahashi  
  
P-S Inuyasha et sa gagne se trouve dans une clairière près du boiser  
  
Chapitre 5 Agression  
  
- Mmmmmmmmm.. j'ai faim, quand est-ce que Inuyasha-sama et Kagome-sama vont revenir.. ! ! ! Chiala la petit hime  
  
- Inuyasha est une vrais tête de cochon et se n'est pas facile de le calmer. Plaida le moine.  
  
- Je me demande ce qui la mit en colère ! ! ! Dit Sango l'air songeuse.  
  
- Bof, moi j'en ai rien a faire des z'états d'humeur d'se Inukoru..Bon, Shiro puisque t'as faim on va aller chercher d'la bouffe ! Sesslima se leva et partie dans la direction inverse qu'Inuyasha avait prit plutôt.  
  
- Shiro tu viens ! Insista Sesslima.  
  
- Hai ane-sama ! Bokaru viens ! Shiro parti en direction de Sesslima suivi du loup.  
  
Avant de disparaître dans l'ombre du boiser Sesslima cria à Miroku et Sango d'aller chercher du bois.  
  
- Bon, alors allons cherche du bois Sango ! Dit Miroku.  
  
- Hai ! Houshi-sama ! ! Acquiesça Sango !  
  
- Je viens avec vous ! Déclara Shippo.  
  
- IIE Shippo-chan, reste ici avec Kirara pour surveiller le camp d'accord ! Dit la taijiya avec un grand sourire.  
  
- De plus, il faut quelqu'un pour avertir Kagome-chan et Inuyasha, d'où nous sommes ! Renchéri Miroku.  
  
- HAI ! Acquiesça le petit kitstune, tout fier d'avoir une tâche à accomplir.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
- Ano Inuyasha, on rentre au camp ? ? ! ! Kagome ce leva et regarda Inuyasha avec un sourire apaisant.  
  
- Hai Kagome ! Répondit doucement le hanyo en ce levant à son tour.  
  
Rendue au campement Shippo leur expliqua que Sesslima, Shiro et Bokaru étaient partis chercher de la nourriture et que Sango et Miroku était parti ramasser du bois.  
  
- Eeeee ! ! !..Ano Inuyasha je vais aux toilettes et je reviens ! Kagome courue vers le boisé.  
  
- Ouais. ! ...Mmmmm...Elle est déjà parti...è_é à quoi sa lui serre de me poser une question, si elle n'écoute même pas ma réponse ! Grogna le jeune homme.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*  
  
*** Bon maintenant je vais aller rejoindre Inuyasha et Shippo. Pensa Kagome. Mais avant qu'elle nue le temps de faire un geste une main l'empoigna par le collet et une autre se plaça sur sa bouche. Cette personne qui l'avait agrippé l'amena loin dans le bois.  
  
- Maintenant c'est à moi de profiter de sa femme.Puisqu'il a profiter de la mienne. ! ! ! ! Dit une voix inconnue sur un ton narcissique.  
  
Kagome prit peur elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle reconnaissait cette voix malveillante et tordue, celle de Kishuku. Kagome tenta de crié mais aucun bruit ne sorti de sa bouche, Kishuku la tenait tellement fort qu'elle avait de la misère à respirer et encore plus a émettre un son.  
  
Le youkai licha le coup de la jeune fille et il la retourna vers lui en la tenant par les épaules.  
  
- YARK..T DEGEULASSE. ! Kagome nu pas le temps de finir ca phrase que le youkai l'embrassa. Kagome tourna la tête avec d'égout et cracha par terre.  
  
- QU'ES-TU VEUX FAIRE DE MOI ! Cria la miko qui s'inquiétait de ce qui allait ce passer.  
  
- Profiter de toi ca ne ce voix pas ? !!! CE hanyo a touché ma femme, alors je vais profiter de la sienne.Alors tien toi tranquille..! ! ! Kishuku serra les épaules de Kagome avec force, il la regardait avec un regard noir et terrifiant. Kagome frappa Kishuku d'un coup de pied mais celui-ci ne broncha pas au contraire un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.  
  
- J'adore les femmes qui me résistent ! Kishuku passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune miko et la rapprocha vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais Kagome le mordit violemment. Une coulée de liquide rouge s'échappa de sa lèvre supérieure. Une lueur de fureur brillait dans les yeux du félin youkai.  
  
- ESPÈCE DE NIGGEN COMMEN OSES-TU ! Kishuku lança La jeune fille de toutes ces forces vers un arbre. Celle-ci lâcha un cri avant de heurter l'arbre et de tomber au sol sans connaissance.  
  
- Bon maintenant tu va te tenir un peu plus tranquille. GAWAHHAHAHAHAHA ! Le youkai s'avança vers sa proie d'un pas triompha.- Maintenant voyons voir à quoi tu ressemble. Le youkai en leva le chandail de Kagome et l'examina, un sourire à en fendre l'âme se dessinait sur ces lèvres.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Pendant ce temps Inuyasha et Shippo trouvait le temps long  
  
- KERPS...que fait Kagome ca fait longtemps qu'elle est parti.grogna un garçon à la chevelure argenté.  
  
- .C'est vrai ça. Tu devrais aller la chercher Inuyasha. Répondit un petit kitstune inquiet.  
  
Inuyasha laissa Shippo et Kirara au campement et partit dans la direction que Kagome avait prit.  
  
Mot de Nahi : Niarf niarf niarf...j'vous z'avait dit qu'il était démoniaque ce Kishuku.bref.que va t'il se passé!!! ? ? ? Mystère à suivre.  
  
Enfin le prochain chapitre devrait prendre moins de temps ..je vous jure. je vais me dépêcher alors un petit reveiw pour m'encourager..svp et pour me dire se que vous en pensé.  
  
- 


	6. NE ME REGARDE PAS

Disclamer : Inuyasha à été Créé par Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Mot de Nahi : Merci à Molima-chan et Lyly-chan vous reviews mon fait vraiment plaisir et mon encouragés à écrire ce fic très très vite ^^. Bon j'vou l'avait dit que Kishuku était sadique...et sa continue ^^ bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 6 Ne me regarde pas ! !  
  
Inuyasha avait accéléré le pas, il allait au plus vite que sa rapidité youkai lui permettait. L'inquiétude régnait dans son c?ur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas la première fois que Kagome partait quelque pars et prenait du temps à revenir. Pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il angoissait autant. Cela lui semblait si étrange de porté une telle inquiétude dans son c?ur pour cette fille.  
  
**Où peut-elle bien être ? ? ? Kagome tu es mieux de n'avoir rien..! ! ! Pensa le hanyo.  
  
***Eeeee.Kagome.son odeur..du sang ! ? ? ? Kagome tien bon je t'en prie...j'arrive..! ! ! Pensa Inuyasha en essayant d'accéléré le pas d'avantage, même s'il allait déjà au maximum.  
  
Inuyasha fini par rejoindre l'endroit d'où l'odeur venait. En regardant à travers les arbres il vit un spectacle horrifiant. Kagome gisait par terre à MOITIÉ nue et Kishuku, lui remettait son amure en peau de loup blanche.  
  
-JE VAIS TE TUER SALE BÂTARD. Les yeux du hanyo tournèrent au rouge, ca colère était si grande que le Tessaïga avait de la misère à contenir le sang youkai. Kishuku eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il mangea un coup de sankontessô (Inuyasha n'es pas totalement un youkai mais il a les yeux rouges)  
  
GRRRRR..BAKA D'HANYO....! Cria à son tour Kishuku  
  
Je vais te tuer pour avoir touché à Kagome ! Renchérit Inuyasha en dégainant Tessaïga.  
  
HA ! HA ! HA ! Tout ca pour cette fille, une niggen .Pauvre Baka d'hanyo. Ricana le youkai félin.  
  
TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LA TOUCHER. Inuyasha s'élança vers Kishuku pour lui porté un coup.  
  
Même si Inuyasha avait gravement touché Kishuku celui-ci recula en riant. GAWAWAWAHAHAH ! ! ! Baka.Je n'ai fait que reprendre mon due. Tu as toucher ma femme alors je me suis amusé avec la tienne ! Le youkai regardait son bras en lambeau et cela ne semblait pas trop l'inquiéter.  
  
Tu es furieux l'hanyo ! Rajouta le youkai avec un sourire en coin.  
  
URUSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! TU VA ME LA PAYER ! ! ! ! ! Inuyasha s'élança vers le youkai félin et le frappa d'un direct du droit à la mâchoire, puis lui donna un coup de sabre sur la jambe droite. Kishuku tomba sur le sol, le jeune homme aux cheveux argent leva son sabre et s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce à cet être immonde qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
JE VAIS TE TUER POUR CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT ! La rage boulait de plus en plus dans les yeux d'Inuyasha.  
  
Mmmmm. Ano.I.nuuuuu..y ..a shaaaaaaaa...! Murmura péniblement Kagome qui émergeait de sa torpeur. Subitement les yeux du hanyo redevinrent à la normale et il oublia même, que Kishuku existait. La seule chose qui entait les pensés du jeune homme était la réaction que Kagome allait avoir.  
  
..Où j'suis-je ..! ! Kagome s'assit et regarda les alentours.  
  
Ka..Kagome.! Le jeune homme approcha du dos de la jeune fille et enleva le haut rouge de son kimono et lui en enveloppa les épaules. Kagome ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qui s'était passé et n'avait pas encore remarqué dans qu'elle état elle se trouvait car elle était en état de choc. Subitement elle aperçut Kishuku qui très amoché prenait la poudre d'escampette et ce lui rappela tout ce qui s'était passé et elle s'aperçut qu'Inuyasha la fixait d'un regard triste.  
  
Ne...NE ME RAGARDE PAS ! Ses mots sortir sèchement de la bouche de la miko et se coupèrent en sanglots.  
  
Ka.go.me..tout ...va bien .je suis là ne t'inquiète plus.! Inuyasha passa ses bras autour de Kagome et parlait d'une voix douce, malgré cela la jeune miko ne ce calma pas au contraire elle partit en pleur de plus belle.  
  
NE ME TOUCHE PAS, ...NE..NE.. ME REGARDE PAS, JE.... NE VEUT PAS ..QU'ON ME.. REGARDE.. COMME CA..JE SUIS SALE.ET LAIDE... MAINTENANT.! Kagome réussit à crier ses mots à travers ses sanglots. Inuyasha était mal alaise par les pleures de Kagome et s'en voulait pour ce qui était arriver à Kagome.  
  
URUSAI...(Inuyasha serra Kagome plus fort dans ses bras) Tu ne sera jamais laide peut importe se qui t'arrivera je te trouverait toujours belle.. et tout ça est de ma faute .gomen Kagome..gomen ..de ne pas avoir été là, j'aurais du être la pour te protégé..et en ..plus je l'est laisser filé..gomen-nasai.Kagome  
  
Inu..yashaaa.. arigato..ça.ça va aller..arigato! Kagome ce leva et alla chercher ses quelques vêtements éparpillés et se rhabilla, puis elle fit face à Inuyasha. Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune fille, puis elle fit un sourire forcé au hanyo pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle pourrait venir lui parler quand elle voudrait, ensuite Kagome grimpa sur le dos du hanyo et il partir vers le camp.  
  
Inuyasha..Ano..onegai ne dit rien aux autres..! Supplia Kagome d'une voie faible.  
  
HAI, si tu soigne ta plaît sur le front je ne dirais rien. Le hanyo fit un grand sourire (forcé) à la jeune fille. (Il y avait un peut de sang sur le front de Kagome, elle ne savait pas trop quand elle s'avait fait ça ..mais bon.)  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Quelque part dans l'ombre.  
  
Je me demande qu'est qu'elle ferait si elle apprenait ? ? ? Je devrais lui dire. Une voix douce tapis dans l'ombre avait guèté toute la scène.  
  
Mot De Nahi : encore merci à Molima-chan et Lyly-chan ^^ ..  
  
Bon à qui appartient cette voix ? ? ? Amie ou ennemie ? ? ? Kishuku est-il trop michant ? ? ? ? Mon ordi va t-il arrêter de me faire suer ? ? ? ? toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre..svp plein de review. A e oui pour le prochain chapitre, je peux, si vous le désirez entrer une scène d'amour entre Inu/Kago c'est à vous de décidez et de m'envoyez des reveiws  
  
Molima-chan : Merci pour le reveiw .et ne t'inquiète pas Sesslima n'a pas l'intention de rester avec lui même si elle est ''sa femme''. Lyly-chan : Je sais que Kishuku n'a pas trop payer dans ce chapitre mais sa va venir. 


	7. Tu me le peiras

Disclamer : Inuyasha est fait par Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Mot de Nahi : A bien mes ailleux... c la première fois que j'ai autant de review et de menace en même temps ^^ Enfin voici le prochain chapitre bonne lecture ^^  
  
Chapitre 7 : Tu me le paieras  
  
Kagome et Inuyasha arrivèrent au camp et furent accueillis par Shippo.  
  
- KAAAAAAGGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.... que je suis content de te revoir  
j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Dit le kitstune en sautant  
dans les bras de la miko. (Il n'a pas remarquer la petite blessure que  
Kagome a à la tête)  
  
-Je vais bien Shippo-chan désoler de t'avoir inquiété. Dit la jeune fille  
du futur avec un grand sourire.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Pendant ce temps Kishuku était retourné à son clan pour se reposer de ses blessures que le hanyo lui avais infligé.  
  
- Kishuku-sama vous allez bien ? ? ? S'enquit une fillette.  
  
-.Imouto (petite s?ur) je suis blessé. Le youkai regarda la petite fille  
qui se tenait devant lui et s'assit en souriant d'un doux sourire  
paisible.  
  
- HAI...Je vais aller chercher des pansements. La gamine partie à la course le sourire aux lèvres de pouvoir aidé son grand-frère.  
  
- Alors qu'est ce que sa fait d'être si faible devant un hanyo et une ningen. Nargua une femme à la chevelure noire, portant la même armure blanche que Sesslima.  
  
- Pfff..Ne parle pas Maita..Toi tu es encore plus faible, tu es la seule femme du clan qui ne soit pas reproductrice. Kishuku offrit un sourire machiavélique devant a mine rabattue de la jeune femme.  
  
- Peut-être....Mais ce n'est pas moi qui c'est fait rejeté par Sessli. Dit sèchement Maita en s'en allant.  
  
- KISHUKU-SAMA ^^ j'ai les médicaments. La petite s?ur du youkai fit un grand sourire à son aîné. Elle se sentait si heureuse de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui qui en avait tant fait à son égard.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
- OHAYO Kagome-sama. Cria une petite fille en se jetant dans les bras de la miko.  
  
- Shi....Shiro-chan. Kagome était ébahie de la soudaine apparition de la hime.  
  
- Arrêtez de faire c'té têtes là... on à ramené du lièvre et du poisson. Récita marginalement Sesslima qui suivait de peux Shiro et Bokaru.  
  
- Où sont Miruko-sama et Sango-sama ? ? ? S'enquit la fillette.  
  
- Nous somme là Shiro-chan ! Dit le houshi les bras chargés de bois,  
une marque rouge sur la joue et un large sourire.  
  
- Hentai ..! Souffla la tayjia.  
  
Soudainement Inuyasha ce leva et renifla l'aire.  
  
- Ano..Inuyasha qu'est qu'il y a ? ? ? Demanda Kagome avec un soupçon de crainte dans les yeux. Aux même moments une femme aux cheveux noire fit son apparition.  
  
- Maita ? ? ? Poussa Sesslima étonné.  
  
- Et oui Sessli, allez vient par ici't j'ai à t'parler. Dit la youkai en disparaissant dans le boisé.  
  
- Il en a partout de c'est nekoyoukai ..! Grogna le inuhayo mécontent.  
  
- Kerps ...Tu crois que moi j'aime les chiens ? ? ? ...Et j'suis pas un neko mais un mizuage ..è_é Ah! ..ET .. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger.. J'vais revenir.. demain .! Sesslima lança un grand sourire à sa petite s?ur et disparut à son tour dans le boisé.  
  
- MAITA...!! OÙ T'ES... J'SUIS TOUTE SEULE.... ! Sesslima s'accota à un arbre et regarda droit devant. Une sombre silhouette s'avançait vers elle et s'estompa peu à peu pour laisser voir une femme aux yeux ébène.  
  
- Bon..C'tait le temps que tu pointe, MAITA..! Soupira Sesslima.  
  
- Gomen Sessli-san, mais je voulais être sûr que tu n'était pas suivi..! Expliqua Maita qui accota sa main droite sur l'arbre auquel Sesslima était accoté pour se retrouver face à elle.  
  
- Alors je t'es manqué Maita ? ? Demanda la youkai.  
  
- Pour sûr..Tu ne passe que ton temps avec cette gamine et moi je suis la , à endurer CE BÂTARD.. ce qui en résulte que je ne voit plus ma meilleur amie...! Grogna Maita.  
  
- Calme-toi..Tu c'est bien que j'protège la môme pour la seule raison qu'elle vient de ma mère..et tu sais que je détestes Kishuku alors. Calme- toi..je ne te laisserais pas toute seule..aller vient on va aller se promener. Sesslima fit un grand sourire à son amie et la prit par la main pour l'emmener se changer les idées.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Les voiles de l'obscurités recouvraient le ciel d'un noir menaçant et l'absence de la lune rendait cette noirceur inquiétante et malveillante. Toutes les personnes du petit groupe dormaient dans la clairière, en fait presque toutes, car la miko, elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil.  
  
*** Je vais aller prendre un bain ! Pensa la jeune miko, elle se leva et parti en direction de la source d'eau chaude qui se trouvait non loin de là.  
  
- Ano..Ka..go.me où vas-tu! Souffla la petite hime `a moitié endormie!  
  
- ... Gomen de t'avoir réveillé Shiro-chan.....Je vais prendre un bain et je reviens. D'accord ne ? ?.. Répondit doucement Kagome pour ne pas réveiller d'autre gens.  
  
- Hai Kagome ...! Renchérit la fillette.  
  
- Oyaminasai Shiro-chan ! (Bonne nuit) Kagome repris sa route vers la source d'eau chaude d'un pas lent et incertain. Inuyasha qui avait reprit sa forme humaine n'avait pas pu, lui non plus, trouver le sommeil et en voyant Kagome partir il décida de la suivre.  
  
Le jeune homme suivi la jeune fille jusqu'à l'étant, il s'inquiétait du comportement de la miko. Il s'Avait qu'elle portait une souffrance immense..et se par sa faute, car il n'avait pas été là pour la protégé, lui qui lui avait promis de toujours la protéger.  
  
- OIE..Kagome qu'est que tu fais ?  
  
- .Je.je.vais..je veux me laver c'est tout! Alors s'il-te-plait va t'en.!  
  
- Kagome tu es sûr que ça va ..tu ne veux pas parler un peut..! Dit Inuyasha sur le ton le plus doux possible..!  
  
- IIE.Inuyasha tout va bien ! Kagome fit un sourire forcé au jeune homme et celui-ci le remarqua.  
  
- Tu es sûr ! Insista Inuyasha.  
  
- JE NE VEUX QUE ME LAVER POUR ME SENTIR MOINS SALE..MOINS LAIDE. Cria Kagome à bout de nerf.  
  
Urusai ! Inuyasha passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kagome et déposa sa tête sur l'un de ses épaules. - Tu ne seras jamais laide à mes yeux..tu m'entends..peut importe se qui arrivera je te trouverais toujours belle et tu sentira toujours bonne.  
  
- Inu..yashaaa..! Kagome se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme et parti en pleure. Cela lui fessait tellement du bien de pleurer et de plus de se retrouver dans les bras du hanyo. ***Inuyasha est tellement gentil sous sa forme humaine ! Pensa Kagome.  
  
JE NE VOUS DÉRRANGE PAS TROP..! Une voix tapis dans l'ombre ricanait lourdement sur ce qu'elle pensait leur faire.. !.  
  
- MONTRES-TOI ! Grogna rageusement Inuyasha en imaginant qui cela pouvait bien être. Par contre Kagome, elle tremblait de tout son être, elle avait reconnu cette voix qui la hantait. cette voix infâme et mielleuse.  
  
- Kishu...Ku...! Murmura Kagome éprit d'une terreur sans égale.  
  
- À ce que je vois, tu te souviens de moi ! Kishuku sorti de l'ombre et s'arrêta à quelques pouces du hanyo qui se trouvait sous sa forme humaine (Il fait ca juste pour narguer Inuyasha).  
  
- Alors tu es devenue un ningen ! Ricana le youkai de plus bel.  
  
- Chikuso..Je vais te tuer Kishuku...! Inuyasha était fou de rage, Kishuku se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et il ne pouvait pas le punir pour ce qu'il avait fait à Kagome.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Le HANYO.. Je ne suis pas venue pour toi....je ne suis que venue déposer ma marque sur la fille...... comme ca, je sais que plus personne ne pourra la toucher... tu aurais dû la marquer .Baka. . .. ! Kishuku narguait Inuyasha pour le seul plaisir de voir la réaction fulminante du hanyo.  
  
- SALE BATARD TU VA VOIR MA TE MARQUER À VIE, ET À COUP PIED. Inuyasha serra Kagome dans ses bras, comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne laisserait personne la toucher.  
  
- HA ! HA ! HA ! Tu me fais rire, comme si une demi portion comme toi pourrait faire quelque chose.. Tu n'es plus qu'un sale ningen..! Kishuku s'élança sur le jeune homme et la plaqua au sol...- Laisse moi te dire..avant que je te tue, que la peau de cette fille était si douce et le goût de ses lèvres si sucrées sans parler de.. ! Kishuku nue pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il mangea un coup de poing d'une force inestimable dans le ventre.  
  
- Je suis peut-être un ningen ...mais je ne perd pas ma force..! Grogna de plus belle Inuyasha. Aux loin, une douce lumière balayait les ténèbres, les rayons du soleil avaient percé l'horizon et donnaient des couleurs chatoyantes au ciel avide de couleur.  
  
- Le premier jour est passé..JE VAIS TE TUER ! Tout en s'élançant sur Kishuku Inuyasha reprenait sa forme d'hanyo. Ils planta ses griffes dans le ventre du youkai et lui souffla à l'oreille - sa t'apprendra à prendre la pureté de celle que j'aime. Kishuku tomba au sol baignant dans son sang le souffle court, roulant sur lui même pour atténué la souffrance.  
  
- Viens Kagome on s'en va ! Inuyasha prit une Kagome dans ses bras et la ramena au campement.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Dans l'ombre une personne avait tout guetter encore une fois.  
  
- Qu'elle abrutie que tu es Kishuku je t'es donner la simple tâche d'anéantir cette ningen.et tu en es incapable..tu as échouer 2 fois..tu t'es fait repousser par son aura lorsque tu as voulu détruire son âme et la tu te fais battre par un hanyo.... tu es vraiment indigne.. ! Souffla cette personne pour elle-même - Enfin.. Je vais te faire ramener au village.. En espérant que tu ne soit pas mort ..même si cela ne serait pas une grosse perte.  
  
Une ombre se faufila d'arbre en arbre vers le youkai, le prit sur son dos et parti en direction du clan mizuage.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Mot de Nahi : Et voilà le chapitre est fini et je vous donne un petit défie.^^ Si vous trouver qui est la personne qui reste dans l'ombre alors j'écrit deux chapitres en 2 jours  
  
Enfin merci a tout ceux qui mon écrit un reveiw..et désoler lyly-chan j'espère que tu va mieux et que tu est contente..  
  
Et voilà une première et petite scène cute entre Inu et Kago ...et si vou vouler d'autre pti scéne dite le moi ^^ ..enfin c pas sûr que Kishuku soit mort sa.c encore a décidé..et vous voyer kagome n'a pas été violer .mais sa elle le c pas ^^  
  
Merci aussi a Inu-kami-chan et liza-chan vos fic me font toujours du bien a lire et me force à écrire plus vite ^^ 


	8. Laisse moi faire

Disclamer : Inuyasha est fait par Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Mot de Nahi : et voilà un autre chapitre et mon défi tien toujours si vous trouver qui se cache dans l'ombre j'écrirait 2 chapitre en 2 jour ...^^  
  
Ps- Ce n'est pas Naraku ni Maita  
  
Chapitre 8 laisses moi faire  
  
Un souffle chaud venait de l'Est et balayaient les quelques nuages qui bloquaient les rayons multicolores du soleil levant.  
  
Le hanyo portait dans ses bras la miko qui était encore sous le choc.  
  
- Kagome..ça va aller ? ? ? Interrogea le inu hanyo.  
  
- Hai.. demo..Inuyasha peux-tu me déposer onegai.je ne veux pas que les autres s'inquiète ! ! ? Inuyasha ne pu résister au regard suppliant de la jeune fille du futur.  
  
- Tu es sûr Kagome ...Tu ne veux pas me laisser te ramener au camp ! Demanda Inuyasha  
  
- Gomen Inuyasha dépose moi ! La jeune fille aux joue rosé regardait le sol.  
  
- Hai.. ! Il lâcha Kagome et ils continuèrent à marcher vers le campement.  
  
Au campement c'était l'agitation totale. Tous étaient levés et se morfondait sur l'absence de leurs compagnons, tellement leur inquiétude était grande ils pensaient lever le campement d'ici peu. Sango, Miroku et Shippo étaient les plus affectés par la situation, certes ils savaient que Kagome était parti prendre un bain et que le hanyo l'avait suivie (Selon l'histoire qu'avait raconté Shiro),mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser aux pire. Brusquement l'agitation arrêta et laissa voir sur les visages du houshi, de la hime, de la taijya et du kitstune un sourire de réconfort.  
  
- .KAGOME-SAN.. ! Sango se jeta dans les bras de Kagome, la tueuse de youkai pleurait de tout c?ur.  
  
- KAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEE ! ! ! ! Shippo fit idem que la taijya.  
  
- ...Eeee...qu..qu'es qui ce passe... ! o.O Kagome ne savait pas trop comment réagir et encore moins leur dire ce qui savait passer.  
  
- Nous, nous sommes inquiétés Kagome-san ! Poussèrent en c?ur Sango et Shippo.  
  
- .Ano.gomen ne Sango-chan Shippo-chan ! Kagome fit un grand sourire à ses amis, mais ses yeux eux, trahirent le semblant de joie quel se donnait.  
  
Inuyasha remarqua que les yeux de Kagome avaient perdus leurs éclats pour laisser roder une lourde peine. Alors il s'approcha doucement de Miroku, qui posait un regard perplexe sur la miko, pour lui demander un service.  
  
- .OIE..Miroku.je peux te parler ! Le hanyo ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'assit à ses côtés.  
  
- HAI !..Ano que veux-tu Inuyasha ! Le moine regardait le hanyo avec intensité comme s'il prévoyait ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
- J'ai besoin que tu trouve une façon..pour...pour ..que je reste seule avec Kagome. ! Inuyasha baissa son regard au sol.  
  
- HA..Inuyasha-sama à enfin choisit.. Mais je ne crois pas que sa soit le moment idéal pour faire des enfants avec mademoiselle Kagome. Le houshi avait un large sourire.  
  
- ...ggggggrrrrrrrrr...omae o Hentai.. je veux juste parler avec Kagome..et pour le fait de choisir.. ca ne regarde que moi .. ! Malgré la fureur qui habitait le inu hanyo il n'haussât pas le ton pour être sur que Kagome ne l'entende pas.  
  
- HAI ! ..Inuyasha..Je suis sûr que cela fera du bien à Kagome-chan.car elle n'a pas l'air en forme... Enfin.. ! Alors quel prétexte je peut utiliser pour nous faire partir....HA ! Je sais je vais t'insulter et TU va partir ...^^ Miroku avait un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.  
  
- .ENNNNN..Et pourquoi . ? ? S'enquit le hanyo  
  
- Parce que c'est plus facile que tu t'en aille et que Kagome aille te rejoindre que de faire partir moi, Sango, Shippo, Bokaru et Shiro pour une X raison. Renchérit Miroku.  
  
- Pas d'accord . ! Rouspéta le hanyo.  
  
- EN. cette.cette odeur.. ! Avant même qu'Inuyasha eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Sesslima sortie de l'ombre, un sanglier sur l'épaule.  
  
- OHAYÔ-GAZAIMAS ! ! !.. J'suis d'retour et j'ai ramené d'la BOUFFE ! ! ! ^-^ la mizuage youkai respirait le bonne humeur.  
  
- GRrrrr.. ! Inuyasha lançai un regard noir à la youkai.  
  
- .K'EST TA INU_KORU...j'espère que tu pense pas a manger mon sanglier... ! Le doux sourire de la femme s'avait changer en un regard mauvais envers le hanyo et devant la mine battu du hanyo un sourire à en fendre l'âme se déposa sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Kerps. Tu va voir ..omae de Neko. ! Grogna le jeune homme au cheveux argenté.  
  
- Inuyasha..Oneiga arrête ! Kagome fixa le hanyo avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux auparavant.  
  
Inuyasha tourna les talons et partie vers le bois la rage au c?ur de devoir se laisser rabaisser par Sesslima sans pouvoir se défendre.  
  
- INUYASHA.. ! La jeune femme cria le nom du hanyo, sous les regards ébahis des ses amis, pour le retenir.  
  
- KERPS..Laisse faire Kagome .mêle toi de t'es affaire..je vais aller me chercher à manger tout seul. ET je suis capable de me défendre... Arrête de m'enquiquiner compris... Je m'occupe de moi tout seul, MOI . ! Inuyasha ne s'était pas rendue conte toute suite de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il savait que cela était méchant. Inuyasha se retourna pour voir une Kagome ébranler, prête à fondre en larmes.  
  
- Ka...Kagome...go.gomen.. ! Inuyasha ne comprenait pourquoi il avait dit cela, il ne pensait rien de tout cela en plus. Des larmes se logèrent au coins des yeux de la jeune fille et elle parti à courir vers la forêt sans se retourner.  
  
- IINNNNNNUUUUYYYYYYAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHAAAAAAA QU'EST QUI TA PRIS TU AS FAIT DE LA PEINE À KAGOME ...JE TE DÉTESSE ! Cria le petit kitstune des larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Inuyasha qu'est qui ce passe avec toi ! S'enquit Sango.  
  
Inuyasha n'écoutait pas ses amis, il ne pensait qua ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qu'il venait de dire à Kagome et la peine qui lui avait causé. Sans un cran d'hésitation Inuyasha se lança sur les pistes de Kagome.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/- Dans l'ombre des yeux rouge sang luisaient et un petit rire machiavélique échappait aux oreilles du petit groupe. Toujours la même personne les guettait et ce délectait de la scène.  
  
**************** Mot de Nahi : Que se passe t-il ? ? ? Va savoir...Ce fic devient de plus en plus tordu .enfin j'suis diabolique... Et oui si vous voulez dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un pti moment full mimi et un lemon si vous voulez.  
  
Molima-chan : Et non ce n'est pas Maita mais je te laisse une deuxième chance de découvrir ^^ et j'espère que ce chapitre ta plus ^^  
  
Lyla-chan : Et non ce n'est pas Naraku non plus et toi aussi je te laisse une autre chance pour trouver qui c'est j'espère que ce chapitre ta plus aussi. 


	9. Si je te le dit c'est que c'est vrai !

Disclamer... Inuyasha et compagnie ne m'appartient pas ils sont à Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Mot de Nahi : Bon bon bon.. Cette semaine je me sens d'attaque pour écrire vite...j'ai plein d'inspiration.et oui l'embêtement des cours d'histoire, de moral, de français ect. me donne de l'inspiration a revendre ^^ Attention CE chapitre n'est pas pour les jeunes.. Vous êtes prévenue.  
  
Chapitre 9 Si je te le dis c'est que c'est vrai !  
  
Inuyasha courrait depuis quelque seconde et cela fut suffisant pour qu'il puise voir Kagome, qui assit sur le sol versait toutes les larmes de son corps. Le hanyo ne savait comment approcher cette fille qu'il avait blessée. Lui qui détestait la voir pleurer, il aurait remuer ciel et terre pour ne jamais voir une onze de tristesse sur son visage et là, il était le seul responsable des ses pleurent.  
  
/-/-/-/-  
  
Au campement tous étaient restés ahuries de ce qui s'était passé. Seul la jeune hime semblait passible.  
  
- Ane-sama.. Pourquoi avez vous ridiculisé Inuyasha-sama..si vous n'auriez pas fait cela rien ne s'aurait produit. La hime prenait un ton sévère comme si elle voulait grondé son aînée, mais sa voix restait douce.  
  
- Gomen Shiro..je ne sais pas se qui ma prit.c'est comme si j'aurait perdue le contrôle de mon âme ...c'est comme si on m'avait manipulée. Souffla la mizuage.  
  
- Je me demande ce qui lui a prit. ! S'enquit Sango qui ne réussissait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu.  
  
- Qui peut le dire. mais il à l'air de regretter de tout c?ur ce qu'il a dit ! Répliqua le Houshi.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Kagome pleurait depuis déjà 5 minutes sous le regard du hanyo qui soto- punissait.  
  
***Quel idiot je suis ..qu'est que j'ai fait .je suis l'auteur de ses pleurs.je suis un monstre.! Pensa le hanyo.  
  
Inuyasha s'avança doucement vers la jeune fille et passa ses bras par dessus les épaules de la jeune fille. -Gomen Kagome je ne voulais pas c'est comme si j'aurait perdue le contrôle de mon âme ...c'est comme si on m'avait manipulée...je suis désoler me pardonneras-tu un jour ma Kagome! Souffla péniblement le hanyo.  
  
- Gomen ...Inuyasha ..ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser... c'est à moi..je suis toujours dans t'es pattes.... et tu doit.... toujours me protéger.. je suis... désoler! ! ! La jeune fille réussit avec difficulté a articuler ces mots à travers ces sanglots incessant. Inuyasha déposa une main sur le visage de Kagome et la fit ce retourner vers lui. Ils essuya, du bout des doigts, les larmes qui coulaient des yeux sombres de la miko.  
  
- Jamais tu ne seras dans mes pattes....car jamais tu ne me dérangera et c'est normale .....que je te protège ma Kagome ! Les yeux ambres du hanyo dégageaient une douce chaleur que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vue. Elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Inuyasha la balayer et ses joues rougirent fortement.  
  
- Je t'en prit ma Kagome cesse de pleuré sa me fait mal de s'avoir que je suis le responsable de tes pleures.  
  
** Ma.. ? ? ? Kagome venait de se rendre conte qu'Inuyasha l'appelait Ma Kagome et cela la rendait toute choses.  
  
- Inuyasha pourquoi m'appelles- tu Ma Kagome ? ? Questionna la miko rouge pivoine.  
  
- Parce que Anata watashi Ashiteiru(je t'aime) et se pour Zutto (toujours) ! ! ! Inuyasha sentait une force qu'il connaissait, mais qu'il avait oubliée depuis longtemps et cette force lui avait permis d'avouer à la femme qui se tenait devant lui ce qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps pour elle.  
  
Seulement elle, lui fessait confiance et pleurait pour lui, quand il était blessé. Seulement cette personne respectait son rêve de devenir un youkai, seul elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Enfin ! ! ! Elle. et sa mère. Sa mère ! Cette douce chaleur qui coulait dans ses veines lui rappelait sa mère et lui dévoilait la chaleur qu'il éprouvait en la présence de Kagome.  
  
- Inuyasha..! Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille.  
  
- Ka....Kagome gomen.ne pleure pas je t'en prit..je.je retire ce que j'ai dit..d'accord, alors arrête de pleuré ne ? !!!  
  
- BAKA..je pleure car je suis heureuse..par ce que ashiteiru aussi Inuyasha-kun! Kagome enlaça Inuyasha et celui ci rougie violament. La jeune fille rit de la situation, car jamais elle n'avait vu Inuyasha aussi gêné. Malgré cela Inuyasha gardait son sérieux.  
  
- Kagome..Je suis désoler de n'avoir pu de protégé de Kishuku..me pardonnes-tu ? ?  
  
- Baka..c'est sûr que je te pardonne ..et.? Kagome nu pas le temps de finir ca phrase qu'elle sentie de chaudes lèvres pressées contre les siennes, à cette sensation Kagome frémi d'un doux frisson.  
  
- Inu..yashaaaaa..! Kagome fondait d'un doux plaisir. Le hanyo avait détaché ces lèvres de celle de Kagome pour déposer de doux baiser papillons le long du coup de le jeune fille.  
  
- Inuuyyashha ..non il.ne faut pas..Et si..! Le hanyo ne lui laissa pas le temps de fini sa phrase et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le dos de la miko. Inuyasha enleva la haut rouge de son kimono et l'étendis par terre pour y déposer Kagome. Les deux jeune adulte s'échangèrent des baisers enflammés. Inuyasha glissa ses mains le long des courbes de la miko et les releva pour enlever la chemise de la jeune fille. Kagome prit dans un élan de passion enleva le haut blanc du hanyo car elle trouvait la sensation du tissu rugueux désagréable sur sa peu.  
  
- Kagome je te veux, devient ma femme ! Souffla le hanyo aux oreilles de sa bien aimé  
  
- Inuyasha ..on devrais arrêter la.je ..je.! La jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses idées c'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui fessait une telle déclaration et lui demandait de souffrir à lui..en fait si on enlevait la supposer déclaration de Kouga..!  
  
- Je t'en pris Kagome je t'aime ..jamais je ne te ferais mal..et je veux seulement qu'aucune autre personne te touche, je ne veux plus jamais que cela arrive. Inuyasha souffla ses mots tout en enlevant la jupe de Kagome et en enlevant son bas de kimono, Kagome serra les cuisses elle n'était pas sur, elle hésitait.  
  
- Je t'aime Kagome..alors si tu ne veut pas je ne te forcerais pas..! Le hanyo regarda Kagome de ses yeux ambre suppliant, puis soupira et s'assit au côté de la jeune fille. - Gomen ne Kagome..! Le hanyo ce laissa tomber sur le dos au côté de sa bien aimé et passa un bras sous sa nuque.  
  
- Inuyasha.. je...je..suis ..d'accord ! La jeune fille rouge pivoine ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Inuyasha ne se fit pas prier et entra doucement en Kagome. Un long moment magique débutait pour les 2 et se fini vers le début de la nuit.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
- Je m'inquiète pour Kagome-sama ! Avoua Shippo d'une petite voie.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Shippo..Inuyasha ne lui feras aucun mal..bon alors maintenant il faut dormir ! Enquit Miroku.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Les voiles de la nuit enveloppaient le ciel depuis quelques heures déjà. Inuyasha qui n'avait réussi à trouver le sommeil avait refiler son bas de kimono et avait caché Kagome, qui dormait, avec le haut blanc. Il se demandait comment Kagome allait réagir au fait qu'il devrait laisser sa marque sur elle.  
  
Kagome à moitié endormie cherchait quelque chose qui devait ce trouver près d'elle, cette chaleur qui l'avait accompagné dans son sommeil ne se trouvait plus là.  
  
*** Mais où est Inuyasha ! Pensa la jeune fille  
  
- Inuyasha-kun ! Appela Kagome qui s'était réveiller.  
  
- Qu'es qu'il y a koi (amours) ! La voix du hanyo était devenue si douce et affectueuse.  
  
- Ca ne va pas Inuyasha-kun. ? ? ? Interrogea la miko.  
  
- Eeeee.. Je ne pensais qu'a une petite chose..! Inuyasha esquiva un petit sourire distrait qui mit Kagome en allène.  
  
- Qu'est que c'est ? ? ? Kagome avait un petit sourire, devant la petite scène du hanyo gêné.  
  
Inuyasha enlaça ca '' femme'' et prit un air sérieux - ..Kagome, puisque tu est ma femme..je doit te marquer...!  
  
- Me marquer ? ? ? ? Les yeux de la jeune fille prirent une teinte de panique.  
  
- .. HAI Kagome..Ne bouge pas..et sa ne fera pas mal... ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire attention ! La voix d'Inuyasha prenait une teinte mielleuse et sournoise. Des étincellent de rouge brillèrent dans les yeux du hanyo cette douce chaleur qui coulait dans son sang s'était changée en cette affreuse sensation de possession. *************-  
  
- J'ai entendue dire que tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal .. Et je suis venue m'assurer que tu la tue.. Tue cette miko ! Un sourire machiavélique et un petit rire terrifiant régnait dans l'ombre.  
  
**********--  
  
Mot de Nahi : qu'est qui se passe ???? Qui est le perso aux yeux rouge indice vous lavez déjà vu ^^...va s'Avoir ^^ 9j'suis sadique n'es pas ^^)  
  
Inu-kami-chan : Et non ce n'est pas Kagura ^^ enfin je suis contente de savoir que tu lis mon fic ^^  
  
Lyla-chan : Non ce n'est pas kikyo ^^ Merci de lire mon fics ^^  
  
Frisou : Merci de m'avoir laisser un review ca me fait énormément plaisir et vous allez bientôt s'avoir qui c'est car la fin approche je dirait qu'il reste aux maximum 6chapitre ^^  
  
Molima-chan : Arigato de m'envoier autant de review sa me fait énormément plaisir ..et oui malgré les maths forte je trouve du temps pour écrire ^^ Et non ce n'est pas la petite s?ur de Kishuku ^^  
  
Nahi : Bon je vais être gentille j'vous donne un indice ...j'ai déjà fait allusion que cette personne avait eux les yeux rouge dans les autres chapitre ^^ 


	10. Possession

Mot de Nahi : ET ...oui déjà un autre chapitre.. .. .. .. ca me fait du bien de décoller un peut de mes math 4/36 -____- Aaaaa...... L'école,,, enfin voici la suite. . . Bonne lecture  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha appartient à Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Chapitre 10 Possession  
  
Le ciel charbon, normalement éclairé par les étoiles et la lune, était nacrée d'un noir inhabituel qu'on pouvait qualifier de diabolique.  
  
- Tu cette miko ! ! ! La voie infâme, dissimuler dans l'ombre des arbres regardait la scène d'un regard idyllique, presque jouissif.  
  
*****-  
  
- Inuyasha-kun.... qu'est que tu as ..... ! Interrogea la miko terrifié par le regard sanglant du hanyo.  
  
Dans la tête du hanyo un vrai débat était à l'?uvre.*** Qu'est qui ce passe.. .. .. je ne me contrôle pu.. .. .. Kagome !! *** Tue LA Inuyasha *** IIE. .. .. Je ne veux pas la tuer *** TUE LA *** IIE*** TUE LA **** .. .. .. Kagome.sauve.. .. .. Toi *** TUE LA INUYASHA.. C'EST UNE NIGEN*** Ka.. .. .. go. . . . .. .. me .. .. *** ! ! ! Le hanyo ne pouvait plus contrôler son esprit et son corps. Cette présence qui savais insuffler de elle même avait prit le contrôle totale du hanyo.  
  
- Inuyasha-kun ...ITAI ! Le hanyo serrait les épaules de la miko avec force, entra ses griffes dans la chaire tendre de celle-ci.  
  
- Inuyasha-kun . .. .. .. .. Qu'est que tu as .. . .. .. aillllleeeeee ! Kagome commençait à avoir de la difficulté à respirait tellement le hanyo la pressait.  
  
- I.. .. .. .. nu . .. ..y .a... .. .. .. ..sha.... .. . ..kun ! La jeune fille avait beau appeler celui qu'elle aimait, mais il ne lui répondait qu'avec des grondements, plus agressif les un que les autres.  
  
**** TUE LA, UN COUP DE GRIFFE AU COEUR**** Le Inu-hanyo projeta Kagome vers un arbre et ce précipita vers elle prêt à la trancher avec ses griffes. - Inu.. . . .. .. .. y . .. .. .. ..asha .. .. .. je .. .. ASHITERU.. ! Kagome eu à peine le temps de crier qu'elle l'aimait que les griffes du hanyo ce plantairent de plein fouet dans ca peau.  
  
- Inuyasha. .. .. .. .. .. Ashiteiru ! Malgré la douleur arasante Kagome ne perdait pas espoir en celui qu'elle aimait, elle l'aimait et elle savais que c'était réciproque.  
  
*** JE T'AVAIS DIT DE LA TUER, PAS DE LUI PLANTER TES GRIFFES DANS LE BRAS*** Il n'en n'est pas QUESTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..gggggrrrrr..! Une colère grugeait le c?ur du hanyo, une colère qui lui était propre et qui remplissait son c?ur. Nul n'avait le droit de prendre son corps et encore moins de faire du mal à sa Kagome. Ce sentiment de frustration dû aux fait que sa bien aimer était en danger remplissait son c?ur et son âme, obligeant celui qui le possédait à se retirer.  
  
- Ka.. .. .. .. go .. .. .. me . .. .. ! Le hanyo reprit le contrôle de son être. Le spectacle qu'il aperçut le dégoutta, ses griffes plantées dans les bras de sa Kagome et celle-ci le serrant dans ses bras, en ne cessant de murmurer son nom. Inuyasha retira délicatement ses griffes et serra Kagome dans ses bras - Gomen ne Kagome !  
  
- Inuyasha tu es revenu à toi ! La jeune fille du futur pleurait de joie d'avoir retrouver son Inuyasha.  
  
- Kagome .. .. .. .. Gomen ne ! ! ! Il faut retourner au camp pour te soigner .. .. .. toute suite ! Inuyasha aida Kagome à enfiler sa chemise et sa jupe ( elle était en petite tenu) puis la prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'au campement, tout en discutant brièvement de se qui s'avait produit.  
  
Les arbres se succédaient avec allure pour finalement montré quelque personne endormis près d'un feu.  
  
- MIROOOOOOKU RÉVEIL TOI ! Le hanyo donna deux à trois petits coups de pied sur le houshi qui émergea tranquillement de ses songes.  
  
- Nani Inuyasha ? Miroku était encore sous l'effet de Morphée mais en sorti vite à voir l'état de Kagome. - Qu'es qui c'est passé ? ? Demanda Miroku un peu affolé.  
  
- Pas le temps de te répondre .. .. .. occupe toi de Kagome, moi je vais à la chasse au youkai.. .. .. Pas besoin de réveiller les autres. Inuyasha déposa Kagome sur sol humide .  
  
- Inuyasha-kun .. .. ..fait attention..oneiga. ! Kagome se sentait mal et vacillait un peut, mais même dans son état elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Inuyasha.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Koi (amour) ! Inuyasha fit un grand sourire puis parti dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus.  
  
- Alors Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-sama a finalement choisit à ce que je vois ^^ ! Miroku pensait les blessures de Kagome et la regardait avec un large sourire.  
  
- HAI Miroku-sama ! Le rouge montait aux joues de Kagome, quand elle pensait qu'elle était le femme du hanyo, elle se demandait bien comment les autres allaient réagir.  
  
- Mmmmmm...que ce passe-t-il ? Sango émergeait doucement de ses rêves et vie Kagome et Miroku entrain de parler. Kagome ? !!! Sango remarqua une petite coulée rouge sur le bras de son amie.  
  
- KAGOME-SAN QU'ES QUE TU AS EUX ? ? ? Sango lâcha un cri d'étonnement devant les blessures de la jeune miko.  
  
- Ce n'est rien Sango-chan ! ! ! Kagome imaginait déjà la sinistre question, « qui ta fait ca ? » cette question quel allait devoir répondre, quel supplice.  
  
- C'est qui, qui à crier ! Lança Shippo qui sortait de sa torpeur.  
  
- QU'ES C QUI C'PASE ENCORE ! Enchérit Sesslima qui n'était vraiment pas contente de se faire réveiller à une telle heure de la nuit.  
  
Après que tous ceux qui étaient réveillés aillent demander à Kagome ce qu'elle avait eux et qui lui avait fait cela, elle répondue que c'était Inuyasha, mais qu'il avait été possédé.  
  
Possédé .. .. .. ? ! Murmura doucement Sesslima en ce grattent la tête.  
  
Hai pourquoi ? Demanda la miko.  
  
Ca m'rappelle kechose ! Sesslima ce leva et parti dans la direction où ce trouvait Inuyasha.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
*** Je te retrouverais sallo et qui que tu soit je te tuerais. Pensa le inu- hanyo fou de rage.  
  
*** ENNNNNN .. .. . .. . ! Cette odeur. .. .. . .. Ca ne peut pas être.. .. .. .. Non impossible .. .. .. .. .. j'avais raison de me méfier .. .. .. .. ! Grogna mentalement Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha s'arrêta net pour arriver face à deux yeux rouge, tapis dans l'ombre, il entendis un petit rire sarcastique et une voix qui s'éleva du creux de la noirceur.  
  
Alors tu ma trouvé.. .. .. .. j'avoue que j'ai été imprudente.. .. . .. .. mais je devait faire la peau à cette SATANÉ miko.. .. .. qui à déjà été Kikyo !  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Mot de Nahi : Je remercie tout simplement mes lecteurs Lyla-chan, Molima- chan, Inu-kami-sama et Frisou ... et .que dite vous de sa 2 chapitre pour le pris d'un..j'suis gentille en plus y a personne qui à trouver c'est qui .. Enfin j'èpère que la, vous avez trouver c qui ^^ et je sais qu'il n'a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre là ... mais je voulais garder le suspense pour le prochain chapitre ^^  
  
Des reviews svp 


	11. Traîtrise

Disclamer : Inuyasha appartient à Rumiko Takahashi.. Touka j'espère que vous le savez la.. .. .. .. après 10 chapitres  
  
Mot de Nahi : Voilà et oui déjà un autre chapitre.. .. .. .. c'est plus fort que moi .. .. .. vouz m'envoyez de si Zolie review encouragent et de plus j'ai de la misère a vous laissez dans le suspense.. .. .. Ce chapitre est dédié à Ma fan numéro 1 Molima-chan.. .. .. Ma fan numéro 2 Lyla-chan et.. .. .. .. celle donc je tripe full sur ses fic et qui ma fait l'honneur de m'envoyer des reviews Inu-kami-sama  
  
Chapitre 11 Traîtrise  
  
Dans l'ombre profonde des arbres un combat allait bientôt débuter. La rage boulait dans le c?ur du hanyo, comment avait-elle pu les tromper ainsi. Malgré le danger connu la peur ne frôlait même pas le c?ur de l'être caché dans l'ombre.  
  
-. .. .. .. .. . GRr. . .. . .. ...COMMENT OSES-TU .. .. ! Le hanyo n'avait qu'envie de détruire, sur-le-champ, la personne qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
- . .. .. .. CA ne te regarde pas inu-hanyo.. .. .. .. .. ! Enfin. .. .. ! Lança la jeune fille d'un ton passible.  
  
- OMAE .. ..Shiro tu n'as beau n'être qu'une enfant.. .. .. JE VAIS TE TUER POUR TA TRAÎTRISE ! Hurla Inuyasha pointant les griffes vers le c?ur de Shiro, s'élança sur elle.  
  
- IIIIIIIIEEEEE INUYASHAAAAA ! Sesslima n'avait pas réussi à arriver à temps, Inuyasha avait porté son coup, même s'il l'avait dévier sous le cri de la mizuage youkai, il avait gravement blessé Shiro. Sesslima s'élança vers Shiro qui chancelait et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol terreux.  
  
- Shiro-san pourquoi ? ? ? Sesslima regardait sa s?ur avec un regard avide et triste.  
  
- KERPS ! ! ! Sesslima écarte toi, je dois la tuer ! Grogna Inuyasha.  
  
- HA ! HA ! HA ! Tu me fais rire inu-hanyo ! Shiro riait devant la mine atténuer du hanyo et de sa s?ur et ce malgré son bras ensanglanté pour ne pas dire déchiqueté.  
  
- IIIIIIEE .Inuyasha .. .. .. .. je ne peux croire que ce soit Shiro !  
  
- KERPS... Tais-toi Sessli langue de serpent .. .. .. c'est moi qui est tout monté depuis le début !  
  
- Impossible... ! Sesslima regardait sa s?ur avec un grande tristesse.  
  
- ET oui Sessli langue de serpent. .. .. . . Depuis que cette miko '' Kikyo'' à tuer mon père et que j'ai appris que tu méprisais . .. .. .. j'ai tout fait pour tuer cette miko de mauvaise augure et pour que le malheur s'acharne sur toi. Pense TU vraiment que Kishuku.. .. .. Ton meilleur ami aurais changé aussi vite .. .. .. .. .. .. et vouloir t'accaparer ainsi... .. .. .. au point de vouloir te tuer. Siffla sournoisement la petite fille agonisante.  
  
- .. .. .. Mais c'est Bien Kishuku qui à tuer ton escorte... .. c'était son odeur .. ! S'enquit le hanyo  
  
- HAI. Car j'avais perdue le contrôle sur lui. .. .. . . mais j'en ai bien profité .. .. .. puisque comme ça je m'infiltrait .. . .. et cela devenait plus facile de tuer cette miko.  
  
- Me.. .. .. .. Tuer.. .. .. Shiro .. . .. Iie .. .. .. .. . . ca ne se peut pas ! S'exclama Kagome qui venait d'arriver avec Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Bokaru.  
  
- HAI.. .. .. . . OMAE KAGOME. .. . . . Je voulais te tuer avec Kishuku.. .. . . .. puis j'ai pensé te contrôler.. .. .. mais comme pour contrôler je dois embrasser la personne.. . .. je pensais te transmettre mon pouvoir par Kishuku.. . .. .. .! La gamine lâcha ses mots avec une voix exécrable et sournoise.  
  
- .. .. . . Mais il ma embrassé .. .. .. . . . Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas été en ton contrôle. .. . . . ? Demanda Kagome inquiété.  
  
- Parce que ta SALLOPERIE d'âme miko te protégeait . .. . .. je pensais affaiblir ton âme en te fessant violer .. .. .. mais ton âme ta protégé et a empêché Kishuku de te violer. .. .. .. Alors pendant une nuit j'ai embrasser ton amour et je lui insuffler mon pouvoir. .. . .. ..Mais.. .. .. .. cette satané amour qui vous unis à tout mis à l'eau. ! Shiro eux un air de d'égout a cette pensé puis ce retourna vers son aînée un sourire à en fendre l'âme aux lèvres  
  
- Enfin levons le dernier voile de ma machination .. .. .. Sessli... .. j'espère que tu as bien profité de ta dernière rencontre avec Maita .. . .. .. Car j'avais aussi prit possession d'elle .. .. .. et elle est morte comme.. .. .. Kishuku .. .. ! Shiro avait un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait ca Shiro-san ? ? ? Les yeux de Sesslima étaient doux et rempli de tristesse.  
  
- Pourquoi .. . .. . . pleures-tu Sessli .. . .. Tu devrais me haïr.. .. . me détester . . DÉTESTE MOI ! Cria Shiro les yeux d'un rouge flamboyant colérique.  
  
- Répond Shiro pourquoi as-tu fait ca ? ? ? Renchérit Sesslima qui regardait sa s?ur s'éteindre peux à peut dans ses bras.  
  
Dans les yeux rouges de Shiro des reflets de bleu scintillaient, elle sentait son c?ur s'emplir de désespoir et son âme quitter peux à peux son corps. - Parce que . .. . . ashiteiru yo Sesslima.. .. . .. . . et je savais que tu me détestait .. .. je tais entendue le dire à Maita .. . plusieurs fois .. .. . .et .. . . . je pensais que si tout ceux qui t'aimait devenait méchant et que j'était là pour t'aider .. . .. . . tu allait finir par m'aimer.. . !  
  
- BAKA .. . . . . . Je tais toujours aimé .. .. .. Et Quand je disait à Maita que je te protégeait parce que tu était ma s?ur sa ne voulait pas dire que je ne t'aimait pas.. . .. . .. ! Chuchota Sesslima aux oreilles de sa petite s?ur .  
  
- Pour vrai ? Demanda la gamine les yeux remplie de larmes de honte, la honte de se qu'elle avait fait.  
  
- HAI ..Imouto .HAI! À ses mots les yeux rouges de Shiro redevinrent bleu, mais pas du bleu profond habituel, mais plutôt d'un bleu scintillant et éclatant  
  
- JE T'Aime aussi Sesslima .. .. . .. Tu sais . .. . . .Me pardonneras- tu un jour. . . . .. et pour te dire. .. .. . . Maita est encore en vie.. .. .. . .. . . .. . .. . . . .. .mais pour Kishuku .. . .. . .. . .. je ne sais pas . . .. ! Shiro avait un grand sourire, elle avait enfin réussi à dire à sa s?ur qu'elle l'aimait et elle savait que c'était réciproque.  
  
- HAI Shiro! .Shiro .. IMOUUUUUUUTTTOOOOOOO. ! Sesslima pleurait toute les larmes de son corps le petit être inanimé qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avait certes crée une machination machiavélique, mais tout ce cirque n'avait été conçu que pour s'approprier l'amour insoupçonné de sa s?ur aîné.  
  
- Sesslima-chan .. .. .. .. ! Kagome Déposa une main sur l'épaule de la youkai. Celle-ci se jeta automatiquement dans les bras de la miko tout en sanglotant de plus belle.  
  
- Shiro... . .. . . . . .pourquoi . . . .. .. . .. Shiro .. . .. . .. ! Sesslima ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se passait, c'était comme un cauchemar. Elle n'avait jamais dit je t'aime à Shiro comme à qui que se soit, est -es- ce de sa faute si Shiro avait montée se plant. Elle avait penser que sa petite s?ur avait compris qu'elle l'aimait avec tous les cadeaux qu'elle lui avait offert.  
  
- Sesslima-sama.. .. . .. . .Je sais que c'est une dur épreuve et que.. . .. . .Voulez- vous qu'on enterre votre s?ur ? Questionna Miroku qui ne savais quoi trop dire pour atténuer les pleures de la femme.  
  
- . .. .. .. JE . .. .Je vais la ramener au clan pour l'enterrer! Sesslima ce détacha des bras de la miko et essuya ses yeux.  
  
- Nous allons t'accompagner ! Annonça solennellement Inuyasha. *** Je ne peux supporter de voir une femme pleurer ! Pensa le hanyo.  
  
Tous enclenchèrent le pas vers le sud ou se trouvait le clan youkai au quel appartenait Sesslima et Shiro.  
  
Durant tout le trajet une question turlupinait l'esprit de Kagome. *** Est- ce que je devrais le laisser me marquer ? ? ?  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
-****Shiro est morte quel dommage .. . . . . . elle n'a même pas réussi à tuer cette miko.. .. . . . . cette enfant avait un corps trop faible.. .. . .. .. .. . pour contenir la onze de pouvoir youkai qui coulaient en elle et son esprit .. .. sssttttt .. Était trop faible . . .amadoué par l'amour .. .. . . . . . . . de toute façon Sesslima va ramener la miko au clan alors. .. . . . .!  
  
/-/-/-/_/-/_/_/_/_  
  
Mot de Nahi : Et voilà la michante personne cacher dans l'ombre était Shiro ^^ je suis Diabolique non ? ? ? enfin qui est l'autre personne qui parle ? ? ? À voir dans le prochain chapitre ou dans l'autre (les 2 dernier chapitre .... .. je crois )  
  
Fisou : Désoler d'avoir massacré ton nom. . . . . . et merci de m'avoir envoyer un autre review c sympa . . . .. . et voilà miantenant tu c'est qui c'est ^^  
  
Molima-chan : Merci pour le review ^^ . . . .. . jsuis tu trop sadique ??? ??? maisssemble que je massacre mes perso. . . . . enfin il rete encore une petei scène d'amour entre Kagome et Inuyasha ^^  
  
Lyla-chan :Jsuis gentille en jmai déjà un autre chapitre^^ et...Merci bcq à toi sa me flate énormément d'avoir comparer ma fic avec celle d'inu-kami- sama  
  
Merci aussi à Inu-kami-sama  
  
Et encore merci à vous tous ca me fait vraiment plaisir et tout vos review m'encourage bcp j'ai même le projet de faire un autre fic sur Inuyasha ^^ (vous imaginer 30review avec 10 chapitre ^^ c la première fois que sa marrive ^^) 


	12. Réveil de l'ombre

Mot de Nahi : Bonjour a vous ..voilà un nouveau chapitre ..Amuser vous bien ..  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha est fait par Rumiko Takahashi et le volume 9 est a veille d'arriver au Québec ^^  
  
Chapitre 12 Réveil de l'ombre  
  
Le soleil, à son zénith, brillait de mille feux rendant l'atmosphère chaude est lourde. Depuis déjà 3 jours un petit groupe d'individu se déplaçait vers le sud et arriverait bientôt en l'endroit voulu.  
  
- Nous arrivons, c'est dl'autre côté de cette montagne. Lança la jeune femme qui servait de guide à ses compagnons.  
  
Personne ne lui répondit, depuis 3 jours aucune mot n'avait été prononcé par qui que se soit, sauf pour demander une halte ou de la nourriture, car une peine profonde régnait dans le c?ur de chacun.  
  
La nuit tombait quand ils arrivèrent devant un court d'eau, de l'autre côté, sur les collines près de l'orée du bois, des feux étaient allumés. Sur le petit pont de bois qui engendrait la rivière trois ombres attendaient impatiemment, à la vue du petit groupe les 3 ombres s'élancèrent à leur rencontre.  
  
- SESSSSLIIIIMAAAAAAA-SAMA, SESSLI-CHAN, SESSLI-SAN ! s'écrièrent les 3 ombres en foncent vers la youkai.  
  
- Kisha, Maita, Kishuku ! Lança à son tour la femme en se jetant dans les bras de ses amis, tout en déversant des flots de larmes.  
  
Au nom de Kishuku Kagome, effrayée, savait collée à Inuyasha. Celui tenant le petit corps inanimé de Shiro dans ses bras serra les points avec rage. Lui, tout comme Kagome, savaient que Kishuku n'était pas profondément méchant, car tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été dicté pas les volontés de Shiro.  
  
- Kishuku, Maita vous êtes vivant ! Soupira Sesslima.  
  
- Hai ! ...et Shiro ...que c'est il passer ! ? ? Interrogea Kishuku en prenant doucement sa bien aimé dans ses bras musclés.  
  
- Elle est morte ! La voix de la youkai savait brisé de chagrin. Maita qui ne supportait pas de voir son amie ainsi tenta de changer de sujet.  
  
- HEY..Sesslima-chan tu nous présente tes compagnons ne ? ? Maita fit un grand sourire à son amie.  
  
- Hai ! ...Ano. Elle c'est Sango, c'est une taijya (elle pointa Sango du doigt qui fit un petit bonjour de la main) Lui c'est Miroku, c'est un houshi ( à son tour elle pointa Miroku qui fit un large sourire ) Lui c'est Shippo, C'est un kitstune ( Tout en montrant Shippo, un petit sourire apparue sur c'est lèvre, elle adorait vraiment les kitstunes) Lui c'est Inuyasha c'est un inu hanyo ( pour la première fois elle lança un sourire vers le hanyo et celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire à son tour) Et elle c'est Kagome- chan la miko ( elle pointa Kagome de la main comme pour lui démontrer qu'elle lui portait un respect particulier).................... ! ! ! Elle ce retourna vers ses amis et commença à les nommé : Elle c'est Maita, une youkai guerrière ( La femme aux cheveux brun et aux regard ébène déposa un doux regard vers la petite troupe) Lui c'est Kishuku c'est mon mari .. . .. . . .. .. . et Kagome tu n'a plus à avoir peur de lui , il n'est plus contrôlé par Shiro ( Kishuku ce tourna immédiatement vers Kagome et lui demanda pardon pour tous ce qu'ils avait fait et il en fit de même avec Inuyasha..) Finalement elle c'est Kisha la petite s?ur de Kishuku (La petite fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bordé de larmes ce tenait dans les bras de son frère, elle ne pouvait accepter la mort de son amie Shiro).  
  
- Ano puisque les présentations son faite venez tout manger et vous reposer un peut, demain nous enterrerons Shiro ! Proposa délicatement Maita avec sa voix paisible.  
  
Le souper prit autour d'un feu, nous compagnons s'enfoncèrent dans la foret pour y dénicher plusieurs cabanes de bois semblable, pour ne pas dire identique, aux habitation du village Edo. Une cabane inhabitée fut attribuée aux invités, cette maisonnette se trouvait aux côtés de celle de Sesslima/Kishuku et de celle de Maita. Durant la nuit Kagome ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeille, Inuyasha s'avança près d'elle et lui demanda si cela lui tentai de faire une petite balade sous les étoiles.  
  
Après quelque minute de marche et à regarder les étoiles à travers les branches Kagome s'adossa à un arbre.  
  
**** Devrais-je lui dire.. . . . . . ! Pensa Kagome soucieuse. - Ano tout va bien koi ? ? ? Interrogea le hanyo.  
  
- Hai .. .. .. .. Inuyasha .. . .. . .je me demandait juste comment nous allons dire à Sango, Miroku et Shippo que nous sommes ensemble ! ** Et puis non je ne lui dirait pas.. .. .. pas toute suite. ! Pensa la miko.  
  
- Pas oubligé de leur dire.. .. .. ! Inuyasha avait un petit sourire en coin.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent ne ? ? ? S'enquit Kagome.  
  
- Pas oubligé de leur dire.. .. ..ils ont des yeux ils le vairons bien et s'il ne sont pas d'accord.. .. .. sa ne serra pas plus grave que sa... .. . .. .. . L'important ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense .. .. . ..mais ce que nous pensons.. .. .. .. le fait qu'on s'aime ! Inuyasha passa ses mains le long des anches de Kagome et lui donna un doux et langoureux baiser. Kagome aimait tant la douce sensation de l'étreinte des bras d'Inuyasha, son corps pressant doucement contre le sien.  
  
- Inuy.. .. .. a.. .. sha.. .. marque moi je t'en prit. Le c?ur de la miko battait à tout rompre, elle souhaitait de tout son âme n'appartenir qua Inuyasha, qu'aucun autres hommes ne puisse la toucher.  
  
- ? ? ? ! !o.O.. . . Hai .. .. .. .. Kagome ! Sur le coup le hanyo avait été surpris de la requête de sa conjointe, mais il en compris vite le demande. Inuyasha licha doucement le coup de sa femme et s'apprêta à la mordre quand Shippo apparue affolé.  
  
- Inuyyyyaasshaaaaaa... .. . . .Kaaggggooooommmmeeeeee .. . .. .. . . . shi. .. .. sh..shi.shi.. ! Bégaya Shippo à vive allure.  
  
- Qu'est qu'il y a Shippo-chan ! Questionna automatiquement Kagome en déposant ses mains sur le petit youkai.  
  
- Shiro est en vie et elle attaque le village ! Réussi finalement à prononcer le jeune kitstune.  
  
Le hanyo, le kitstune et la miko s'élancèrent vers le campement. Arrivé sur place la première chose qu'ils virent, étaient des gens sous le choc, ébahies et tapis dans l'ombre comme pour ce protégés.  
  
- Où est - elle ! Lança férocement Inuyasha en agrippant le bras de Kisha qui pleuraient à chaude larme.  
  
- En... . .. . . . . ..en... .. .. .. . Face de Sessli-sama ! Répliqua la petite fille en pointa du doigt une direction. Inuyasha tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçu Sesslima fixant un point dans l'ombre. Le hanyo s'approcha de la youkai tranquillement et méticuleusement, il aperçut soudainement la fillette flottant à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Ses yeux reflétaient un rouge intense, ses cheveux virevoltaient en tout sense et un aura noir, maléfique, l'enveloppait. Plus loin derrière elle, un ombre à peine perceptible bougeait.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
mot de Nahi : je sais que ce chapitre est écrit bizzard et qu'il ny a pas grand chose mais ..sais que mon ordie a boquer plusieurs fois et a effacer la chapitre alors je suis tané de le réécrire a tout bout de champs alors voilà.  
  
Merci à lyla-chan : T reviews mon fond rire... . .. .. . . continue il son trop crampan  
  
Molima-chan : Merci mille fois de lire encore mes fics et ne t'inquiéte pas moi non plus je n'aime pas les fics qui finisse mal  
  
Inu-kami-sama : Je suis contente de savoir que tu lit mes fics ca me fait vraiment un honneur c trop cool ^^  
  
Enfin j'espère que vou trouver pas ce chapitre trop sadique ^^  
  
Et merci i tou a Fisou ^^  
  
Enfin on se revoit au prochain chapitre^^ 


	13. Abat le voile

Mot de Nahi : Et voilà encore un autre chapitre ^^ ... . .. .. Vous savez j'ai remarquer que bcp de gens qui lisait les fics d'Inuyasha lisait celle de sakura et vice versa ? ? ? ? Et je suis une des personne de se type ^^ .. .. .. .  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha et fait par Rumiko Takahashi et ma avoir le 9ime volume d'Inuyasha qu'elle a fait bientôt ^^ ( VOUIIIIIIIIIIII)  
  
Chapitre 13 Abat le voile  
  
Cette ombre malfaisante, vacillant, à quelques pas derrière la gamine en lévitation attira, sans le vouloir, le regard du inu hanyo.  
  
*** Qu'est que c'est ? ? ? ! Pensa l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, sans en évoquer la présence aux autres. Il ne voulait pas avertir les autres et ne savait pas trop pourquoi, un étrange pressentiment pesait dans son âme et l'empêchait de dévoiler se qu'il voulait. Puis il ressentit à nouveau cette froide et répugnante sensation, celle donc il avait tant peur, celle qui vous laisse l'impression que votre sang coulant dans vos veines deviens aussi froid que la neige et que vous ne pouvez plus vous contrôler, que vous devenez la marionnette insensée d'une personne. Inuyasha aurait voulu crier, mais au lieu un grognement intense sorti. En un coup de vent il se retourna vers Kagome.  
  
*** HO ! non pas encore... .. .. Pas encore ça. .. .. .. Elle a déjà des blessures par ma faute .. .. .. il n'en n'est pas question que je la blesse à nouveau .. .. .. .. .. Je préfère mourir que de blesser MA Kagome. ! ! ! À la penser de Kagome la froideur qui envahissait son corps devenait plus douce et même ce réchauffait.  
  
**** IIE petit hanyo. .. .. .. Tu vas la tuer .. .. .. cette fois ce n'est pas un enfant qui te contrôle mais moi Le Grand Ohjo ! ***  
  
*** Sit tu crois ça *** Le hanyo attrapa avec mal le manche de Tessaïga et la sorti de son fourreau en portant un coup vers la choses qui se cachait dans l'ombre.  
  
Le coup de la Tessaïga n'eut pas le temps de se rendre à sa cible qu'il disparue dans la noirceur maléfique de l'aura qui entourait la jeune fille.  
  
- Ne TUE pas Shiro, INUYASHA, ce n'est pas elle qui .. .. .. ! Sesslima projetait un air clame, mais on pouvait clairement percevoir de la panique dans ses ose de ton.  
  
KERPS .. .. .. .. JE LE SAIS C'EST CE TRUC EN ARRIÈRE QUI LA POSSAIDE .. .. .. CE OHJO ! Cria Inuyasha de vive voix qui luttait encore contre cette chose qui voulait son esprit.  
  
Ohjo.. .. .. ! Ce nom retenti aux oreilles de la youkai et des images lui revirent en mémoire. Un homme grand aux cheveux d'argent se tenant aux côtés de la mère de Shiro, un regard franc et une posture droite. Un homme quasi parfait, seul son sourire trahissait la droiture de ce hanyo. Ce sourire espiègle et malveillant qui semblait ce moquer d'elle. Ohjo cet homme qui liait Shiro et elle par le sang, son père, celui qui en voulait à la terre entière.  
  
OOOOOOOHHHHHJJJJOOOOOOO ! LAISSE MA S?UR TRANQUILLE ! Une flamme de colère brûlait intensément dans les yeux de la femme.  
  
Sessliiiiii.. .. .. ! Un sifflement se fit émettre par Shiro.  
  
Shiro-chan ? ? ? Souffla Miroku étonner.  
  
Non.. .. .. Ohjo ! La petite voix de gamine de Shiro sonnait faux, un son discordieux filtrait sa voix.  
  
OHJO POURQUOI.. .. .. .. TU ES MORT ? ? ! Des mèches couleur sang apparaissaient dans la tignasse argenté de Sesslima.  
  
Voyons. .. .. .Sessli, amouuurrrrr.. .. .. je suis revenue des morts. La voix de Shiro devenait de plus en plus tordue et masculine.  
  
POURQUOI ? Sesslima bouillait d'une rage exceptionnel, la même que quand elle avait apprit que son père, Ohjo, la reniait.  
  
Sessli, amouuuurr, ne sais-tu pas dire autre chose que Pourquoi ? ? ? La voix de la gamine ne lui appartenait plus, les personnes qui voyait le spectacle avait de la misère a croire que cette voix masculine si ferme sortait du petit corps de cette gamine enjoué.  
  
NE M'APELLE PAS AMOUR.. .. .. TU MA RENIER IL Y A LONGTEMPS. Cria Sesslima.  
  
Justement .. .. .. je suis revenue pour venger ma mort et celle de ta mère.. .. .. alors je vais te tuer et tuer cette miko.. .. .. A cause que tu est née ma femme et morte et c'est cette miko, Kikyo, qui ma tuer .. .. .. !  
  
Ne touche pas à Kagome, ELLE N'EST PAS KIKYO .. .. .. OU SINON ! Grogna Inuyasha en ce placent devant Kagome.  
  
Je le sais .. .. .. Mais c'est ca réincarnation alors .. .. .. Et de toute façon sit u veux la protégé alors .. .. .. va de soit je te tuerais avant . .. .. ! Inuyasha n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un ombre l'enveloppa et l'entraîna. Le hanyo se débattait avec rage, il avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces les ne le lâchais pas, au contraire elle redoublèrent l'étreinte, à point -elle que respirer fessait souffrir le jeune homme. Sesslima ne supportait pas de voir ce cirque. Sa s?ur manipuler comme une vulgaire marionnette, entrain de tuer, contre sa volonté, celui qu'elle avait osé appeler grand frère, quand elle avait été seul avec Sesslima.  
  
OMAEEEEEE .. JE VAIS TE TUER OHJO ... .. .. RELÂCHE INUKORU ! Sesslima s'élança avec la rage et la souplesse d'un félin. À peine avait-elle touché les ombres qu'elle fut projetée d'une violence incommensurable, en heurtant le sol froid de la nuit elle perdit connaissance. Ses mèches rouges qu'elle avait héritées de son père, comme Shiro avait hérité de ses yeux rouges, disparaissaient tranquillement pour ne laissé qu'une tignasse blanche aux mèches argentées.  
  
GAHAHWAWAWA ! SESSLI, 'Sessli' AMOUR .. .. .. TU CROYAIS 'Sessli' VRAIMENT POUVOIR ME BATTRE ! Dans la voix froide de l'homme on pouvait distinguer, avec mal, une petite voix étouffée.  
  
AARRGGGGGG ! Du sang coulait le long des lèvre du hanyo les ombre le serrait avec un tel forces que ses os se broyait.  
  
TU ES FAIT REBOSTE 'prononce' POUR UN HANYO 'mon' .. .. .. .. .. MAIS VOYONS VOIR COMBIEN DE TEMPS ENCORE TU VA TENIR 'nom' ! Sesslima avait perdu connaissance et ne pouvait exécuter ce que la petite voix si fragile lui demandait. Kagome, elle avait entendue cette petite voix qui demandais de l'aide, cette petite voix si douce qui vouvoyait tout le temps et demandait juste à être aimer.  
  
SHIIIIIIIIRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Kagome cria le plus fort possible et une petite lueur rose sortie de son corps et se logea quelque instant dans l'ombre pour finalement disparaître.  
  
GAHAHAHWAWAWA ! TU PENSAIT ME FAIRE PEUR AVEC Ça .. .. .. .. .. .. ! La voix de l'homme ce brisa et laissa percevoir cette petite voix.  
  
Kagome-sama .. .. .. mon emprise sur lui ne durera pas longtemps, écoute bien ! N'importe quel lumière peut mettre fin à l'obscurité tant que cette lumière est pure. .. ..d'un sentiment d'amour.. .. .. .. ET cette lumière est en toi Kago.. .. .. .. ME ! Tout aussi rapidement que la voix de l'homme fut brisée celle de Shiro le fut.  
  
Kagome était durement plongé dans ses idées tout ses amis la fixait perplexe n'osant rien dire tellement ils étaient abasourdis. Mais un cri de douleur provenant d'Inuyasha les arracha tous de leur pensé.  
  
Inuyasha-sama... .. .. . ! Kagome-sama vous devez faire quelque chose et vite ! Miroku qui lui semblait toujours passible était très nerveux et inquiet.  
  
Ha.. . .. HAI ! Bredouilla Kagome. L'angoisse rongeait son c?ur, elle s'avait que la lumière donc parlait Shiro était son aura et elle savait aussi que la seul façon d'attaquer avec son aura était de tirer une flèche. Hélas elle n'avait qu'une flèche que Kisha lui avait donné avec un arc, et si elle manquait sa cible ou pire si cela ne ferait rien Inuyasha mourrait. Cette pensé été trop horrible il fallait que ce salaud meure et toute suite Kagome encocha la flèche sur l'arc et vissa l'ombre derrière Shiro, banda son arc et tira. *** Toucha le, tu le ! Pensa la jeune fille du futur. La flèche transperça l'ombre, mais aussitôt la lumière rose se dissipa et la flèche vola en éclat. Kagome ne comprenait pas. Soudainement une petite voix résonnât dans son c?ur ''d'un sentiment d'amour''*** Mais oui c'est l'amour qu'Inuyasha avait pour moi qui l'avais libéré alors.. .. . ! Kagome n'avait plus de flèche mais pourtant elle ne s'inquiétait pas, même si Inuyasha respirait avec difficulté et crachait du sang sous la pression, elle ne s'inquiétait plus, elle savait que tout allait bien finir, que leurs amours gagneraient. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, un doux sentiment d'espoir et d'amour avait envahi son c?ur. Elle banda son arc comme si une flèche y avait été puis elle visa sa cible et décocha. Au moment où elle avait décochée, une flèche rose avait apparue, et filait maintenant vers l'ombre. Une boule de lumière rose transperça et dispersa l'ombre ; relâchant ainsi Inuyasha et laissant voir la chose qui se cachait dans l'ombre.  
  
INNNNUUUUYYYYAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHAAAAAA- KKUUNNNNNN ! Kagome se précipita au secourt de son bien aimé. Miroku, Sango, Shippo et tout les autres était perplexe, comment Kagome avait-elle réussi à faire une tel chose, elle qui avait de la misère a utilisé ses pouvoir de miko.  
  
Ka... .. . .Ka... .. .. .Kagome... .. .. . .. comment à tu fais ? Inuyasha ne pensait plus à ses blessures, pour la première fois il voyait une Kagome redoutablement forte. Soudainement une peur surgie en lui, et si un parti de l'âme de Kikyô était dans le corps de sa belle.  
  
SSSSSHHHUUUUUUUTTTTTT ! Tai toi .. .. ..on en reparlera plus tard.. .. .. .. il ne faut pas que tu dépense tes forces tu ma compris. Kagome déposa un chaud baiser sur les lèvres du hanyo puis se releva et demanda à Miroku de s'occuper d'Inuyasha.  
  
- KERPS SALE MAUDITE MIKO COMMENT À TU PUS ? ? ? Cette voix grave semblait moins terrifiante depuis que l'ombre qui la voilait avait disparu. Kagome se retourna en direction de Shiro pour apercevoir derrière elle un loup un loup blanc et majestueux.  
  
Bokaru-san ? ? ? ? La miko était confuse, que fessait le petit loup adoré de Shiro caché dans l'ombre.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Mot de Nahi : Bijour Bijour et voilà un autre chapitre .. .. .. .. que fessait Bokaru en arrière de Shiro la protégeait- il ? ? ? Comment Ohjo qui est mort contrôle Shiro ? ? ? que va t-il se passer ? ? ? enfin j'aurais pu écrit toute la suite dans se chapitre mais s'aurais prit trop de page et de temps alors je vous est posté cette partie la ^^ ET voilà les remerciment :  
  
Nicolas : Merci de m'avoir envoyer un e-mail sa ma fait un énorme plaisir ^- ^  
  
Mag : Merci aussi pour ton e-mail sa ma donner un bost pour ''finir'' ce chapitre ;p  
  
Bepinette : Je suis contente de s'avoir que ma fic te plait et ton reveiw est très gentil merci sa ma fait bcp de bien ^^  
  
MOLIMA-CHAN : ohayo ^^ je sais jsuis sadique mais tu va voir la fin va être très très cute ^^ et LA scène d'amou s'en vient ^^  
  
LYLA_CHAN : Eeee.. Tu peux dire au perso de se calmer sa va bien se passer et oui (merci pour t reveiw il son rigolo )  
  
Merci aussi à INU-KAMI-SAMA ( J'ai hate de voir la suite de ton fic, aller ne lâche pas je c que c pas évident de reviser et de faire un fics ( j'ai des math 4/36 )) et à FISOU  
  
Mille merci a vous tous ^^ 


	14. Vérité

Mot de Nahi : Bonjour a vous tous.. .. je dédie cette fic à mes reveiwer Molima-chan, Lyla-chan, Inu-kami-sama, Bepinette-chan, Fisou-chan, Nicolas- chan et Magi-chan et merci a tout les autres.  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha appartient à la grande et merveilleuse Rumiko Takahashi qui fait de si Zolie histoire  
  
Chapitre 14 Vérité  
  
La froide menace qui planait sur la forêt, il y a à peine quelque instant, s'avait volatilisé en même temps que l'ombre pour laisser les rayons de la lune éclairés, d'une douce chaleur, la terre froide de la nuit.  
  
- IIIIIIEEEEEEEE... .. . KAGOME-CHAN .. . .. .. N'AVANCER PAS VERS LUI.. ! Sesslima cria d'une force incroyable, mais pourtant la miko continua d'avancer.  
  
Kagome avançait d'un pas incertain vers le loup domestiqué. ''- Bokaru qu'est que tu fais là, aller vient ! !'' Kagome se trouvait à côté de Shiro, donc à quelques mètres du loup, il la regardait avec un air intrigué. Kagome ne s'étaient pas méfiée et n'eut pas le temps de réagir à l'assaut. Le loup, en une éclaire, avait bondit sur la jeune fille, la fessant tomber au sol. Les dents du canidé se trouvaient à quelques centimètre du visage de la miko. Bokaru grognait et aboyait férocement, de quoi à terrifier n'importe qui. Kagome semblait tellement apeuré et terrifier qu'elle n'osait plus bouger.  
  
- KA. . .. Kagome-CHAN .. .. .. OHJO OMAE LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE ! Un kenkai (barrière) se tenait entre Kagome et les autres empêchant toute aide de venir. Les mèches rouges de Sesslima réapparue avec une plus grande intensité, la colère rongeait son c?ur. Elle avait beau taper de toutes ses forces contre la barrière rien ne se produisait, pourtant elle ne cessait pas de marteler le kenkai. Bokaru gardait ses dents proche du visage de la jeune fille du futur, mais déplaça son regard vide vers la mizuage youkai.  
  
- Tu veux que je défasse sa face avant de la tuer ne ? ? La voix grave de Ohjo provenait de la gueule de l'animal.  
  
- IIIIIEEEEEEE.. .. .. .. ! Sesslima s'effondra au sol, ses yeux d'habitude profond et espiègle laissaient voir le jour à une immense tristesse. Une vague de désespoir s'empara du c?ur de la youkai, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur pour une humaine, enfin elle ne souvenait plus pourquoi. Il y a longtemps une humaine avait prit soin d'elle, en ce temps là elle était jeune, très jeune. Elle s'était sauvée de son clan et avait été attaqué par d'horrible youkais. Affaiblie et terrifiée elle croyait que s'était la fin pour elle, mais un femme, une miko avait sorti de l'ombre pour la protégé et la soigner, il y à de sa environ 55ans.  
  
Les yeux mi-clos de Shiro fixaient la scène, voyant Kagome aussi près de se faire tuer par son père une larme coula, sans le vouloir, le long de sa joue. Son père s'était fait tuer, il y a 52 ans de sa, elle ne l'avait connue que sous la forme d'esprit et de celle de Bokaru. Son père errait depuis longtemps pour réclamer vengeance et finalement il trouva Shiro sa petite fille et celle-ci accepta de l'aider à se trouver un nouveau corps. Shiro connaissait la peine qui régnait dans le c?ur de son père, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était aussi cruel. Il l'avait possédé contre son gré et de plus il voulait tuer sa nouvelle amie. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la petite fille, simple certes mais dévastatrice, et si elle reprenait le contrôle de son corps, si elle l'arrêtait.  
  
- KAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! Inuyasha se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise de Miroku, il voulais volé à la rescousse de sa bien aimée.  
  
- Inuyasha calme-toi ! Demanda le moine  
  
- OMAE.. .. Miroku, tu veux que je laisse Kagome se faire tuer ! S'enquit furieusement le hanyo.  
  
- TAIT- TOI IMBÉCILE.. .. .. NE CROI PAS QUE C'EST DE MON PLAISIR À MOI COMME AUX AUTRES DE REGARDER CELA .. .. .. MAIS ON NE PEUT RIEN FAIRE.. . .. .. SI TU À REMARQUER, IL Y A UN KENKAI DEPUIS QUE KAGOME-SAMA EST PARTIE VERS CE LOUP ! La colère du houshi calma aussitôt Inuyasha, mais sans pour autant le rassurer.  
  
- Y.. .. a.. .. m.. .. e.. .. t.. .. e otosan Yamete .. ..!!! .. Y.. .. A .. .. METEEEEEEEEEE E ! ! ! ! Une rage plombait dans les yeux de la gamine, aussi infernale et troublante que le feu de l'enfer et même peut- être pire.  
  
- Chikuso.. .. ! Murmura Ohjo (Bokaru) pour lui-même, il sentait que Shiro ce débattait pour le sortir de son corps et il savait que même si cela devrais lui coûté la vie (celle de Shiro) elle le ferait.  
  
- YYYYAAAAMMMMEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Ohjo fut voilement projeté loin de Kagome, par le cri strident de la petite fille.  
  
- Chikuso.. .. .. Nani Shiro (pourquoi) ! Ohjo redressa avec peine la tête, il sentait son âme se fragmenter en petits morceaux et se détacher de son corps d'enprunt.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que TU fasses du mal à mes amis otosan. Alors je te dis aurevoir, je reprends le contrôle de mon corps même si je dois mourir.  
  
OH esprit du vent toi qui as amener dans ce corps cet esprit, je t'en supplie ramène le vers le chemin de l'enfer ! Je t'en prit Kami-sama entend ma prière.. .. .. .. .. gomen ne otosan-sama. À ses mots l'aura noire de la jeune fille disparue et la fillette s'écroula aux sols dans un fraqua inquiétant.  
  
- SSSSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIRRRROOOOOO. . .. .. .. ! Sesslima s'élança vers sa petite s?ur gisant sur le sol, elle prit le petit corps dans l'espoir de ressentir un battement de c?ur ou un respire. Le miracle temps attendus ne survient pas. Pendant ce temps Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku s'avancèrent vers Kagome.  
  
- KOI .. .. tu vas bien ? ? ? Le hanyo prit doucement sa femme dans ses bras et la serra contre son coeur.  
  
- Hai .. .. Inuyasha-kun ! Kagome enlaça ses bras autour du coup du inuhanyo et lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
- HHHHHHHMMM. .. .. Inuyasha et Kagome-san son ensemble ? ! ! Sango semblait confuse devant la soudaine chaleur que la miko et le hanyo se portaient.  
  
- HAI Sango-chan ! Le visage de Kagome rayonnait de bonheur, se qui fit rougir Sango.  
  
- Youpi ! Cria Shippo en s'élançant vers Kagome et Inuyasha. Tant qua lui Miroku se contentait de sourire en regardant Sango d'un regard un peut triste. Mais le bonheur de la petite troupe s'éclipsa vite à l'entende d'un des sanglots étouffés de Sesslima. ''- S. shi..ro..snif...  
  
Nul n'avait remarqué le corps vacillant de Bokaru qui disparaissait peu à peu. ** Shiro ma petite tu les aimes tant ne ? Alors soit que le dernier brin de vie que je t'ai prit te soit redonné.. .. .. et vie heureuse avec tes amis et Sesslima. .. .. et Sesslima même si tu ne le sais pas.. .. wo aï ni (je t'aime en chinois) j'aurais tellement aimé que tu veuille venir avec moi à mon pays natal, la chine, au lieu de me forcer à vivre aux japon ma petite fille, si tu serais venue avec moi.. .. rien de tout ca ne serait arriver.. .. .. .. .jamais nous nous serions disputé... mais bon...Wo aï ni Shiro.. .. .. Sesslima .. . ! *** Le loup disparu complètement dans un dernier soupir.  
  
- Sesslima-sama regarde .. .. .. .. Shiro-san a bougé ! S'écria soudainement Kisha les yeux pétillant d'espoir.  
  
- SHIRO.. .. ..Shiro ! Sesslima secouait doucement sa petite s?ur en l'interpellant pour lui refaire reprendre conscience.  
  
- Sezzli-ane-sara.. .. .. aléter dme soucousé .. .. .. oneipai jlui rézéillé (Sesslima ane-sama arrêter de me secoué onegai je suis réveillée) ! Shiro avait les yeux a moitiés ouvert que déjà elle se fessait harceler de comment ça va Shiro, tu te sens bien et ect.  
  
- Nous devrions ramener Shiro-chan dans ta maison Sessli-san et la laisser se reposer ! Proposa Maita.  
  
- HAI ! Sesslima se leva et transporta sa petite s?ur jusqu'à sa cabane.  
  
Maintenant tout allait bien et il n'avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Tout était revenu à la normale et la petite troupe pouvait aller se reposer.  
  
- Aller venez vous coucher ! Dit Kishuku en s'adressant à : Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo et Inuyasha.  
  
- Hai ! Dirent en c?ur Shippo, Miroku, Sango.  
  
- Inuyasha, Kagome-san vous venez ? ? ? Interrogea Miroku avec un large sourire.  
  
La miko et le hanyo se regardèrent, d'un sourire complice et puis firent signe à leurs amis qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/--/-/-/  
  
La nuit était encore douce et un souffle chaud s'était levé. Le hanyo s'avança doucement vers sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu sais que tu aurais pu te faire tuer par ce Ohjo.. .. ! Chuchota le inuhanyo aux oreilles de sa bien aimé  
  
- Ne me fait pas rire Inuyasha-kun s'est toi qui as failli mourir ! Répliqua Kagome avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Il fallait bien que je te protège.. .. .. toi qui te mets toujours les pieds dans les plats. Renchérit le hanyo avec un petit rire.  
  
- Peut-être mais ses moi qui t'est sauvé cette fois ! Avoua Kagome un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.  
  
- Hai.. .. .. à ce sujet, comment- as- tu fais pour faire cette flèche rose ? ? ? Inuyasha resserra tendrement son étreinte, il aimait la sensation et la chaleur que sa belle dégageait.  
  
- J'ai pensé à ton amour pour moi et aux mien pour toi .. .. .. enfin à notre amour . .. et ses ca qui a créé cette fléche! Kagome appuya ca tête contre l'épaule du hanyo mais la retira automatiquement.  
  
- Enrpp ! Le hanyo laissa un petit bruit de douleur s'échapper de sa gorge. - Inu.. .. .. .. .. yasha tu es blessé ! Les yeux de Kagome s'agrandirent de terreur elle n'avait pas remarquer à quel point Inuyasha était mal en point. Le sang coulait à flots de ses nombreuses blessures.  
  
- KERPS. .. .. ca.. .. c'est rien, ca va guérir tout seul c'est superficiel ! Le hanyo, d'une main, coucha la tête de Kagome sur son épaule et de l'autre lui caressa les cheveux..  
  
- Inuyasha.. .. .. je. .. .. .. .. Ashiteiru.. .. ! Kagome déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Inuyasha et celui-ci lui rendit un baiser enflammé et passionné. Doucement sans que l'un ou l'autre ne sans rende conte une douce lumière rose les enveloppait et guérissait les plaids du hanyo. Kagome enleva le haut du kimono d'Inuyasha et le déposa au sol. Dans un élan de désir le hanyo coucha Kagome au sol et lui enleva, morceaux par morceaux, son habit. Il jeta un regard idyllique sur sa belle qui se retrouvait nue devant lui tout enleva le haut blanc de son kimono pour pouvoir sentir la peau de la miko sur la sienne.  
  
- Inuyasha.. .. .. ! Murmura Kagome avec un sourire en coin.  
  
- Nani koi (quoi amour) ? ? Demanda le hanyo avec le même sourire.  
  
- J'avais raison quand je disais que tu étais un pervers.. .. .. la preuve tu me regarde encore avec CE regard. ! Kagome se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire devant la mine ahurie d'Inuyasha.  
  
- NAHI.. .. .. MOI Pervers .. .. .. Apelle moi Miroku un temps parti! ! ! Inuyasha était rouge tomate devant l'allusion de Kagome.  
  
- ha !ha !ha ! .. D'accord .. .. Mi.. ..Ro.Ku .. ! Kagome ne peu se retenir plus longtemps et parti à rire, puis elle se redressa et embrasse Inuyasha qui la regardait avec perplexité. Le désir avait envahi le c?ur de l'un comme de l'autre alors la miko enleva le bas rouge de son bien aimé. Doucement le hanyo pénétra en Kagome et de doux frissons parcourus le dos des 2 ados-adulte.  
  
- Inuy.. .. a.sha .. .. fait de moi..ta.ta.femme ! Supplia Kagome.  
  
- Hai ! Inuyasha dégagea les cheveux du coup de la miko et le licha tendrement, puis il ferma ses yeux ambres et respira l'odeur de Kagome, pour voir si elle n'avait pas peur. Il s'entait toutes les moindres vibrations de Kagome et pour la première fois il ne ressentait pas de peur dans l'être de la jeune fille. Il accota ses dents sur la chaire tendre du coup de la jeune fille e en un petit geste sec il rentra ses canines dans la peau et les retira. Kagome ferma les yeux, elle ressentait une minuscule douleur comme quand un maringouin vous pique. C'était finalement fait, Kagome était maintenant la femme d'Inuyasha. Le hanyo lichait avec délicatesse et sensualité les petites coûtes de sang qui sortaient de la plaît. La nuit se continua comme la première. Le lendemain tout était parfait. Shiro avait retrouver le contrôle entier de son corps et savait qu'elle était aimée par sa s?ur et elle allait bientôt retourner au palait, ce qui lui plaisait un peu moins. Kishuku et Sesslima vivaient à nouveau le grand amour. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango et Kirara était de retour au village Edo.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
- Kagome-san ou vas-tu ? ? S'enquit Sango qui vouait Kagome quitter le village.  
  
- Je retourne chez moi et je reviens.. .. .. parce que ca fait longtemps que j'étais supposer être de retour . .. .. Ja ne .. .. Je reviens ! Kagome fit un petit signe de la main à Sango et continua sa route vers le puis.  
  
- Tu me laisse déjà ne ? ? ? s'enquit une voix masculine.  
  
- A. Inuyasha-kun sa va prendre un seconde .je reviens .. .. .. je vais juste avertir ma mère d'accord ne ? ? ? Kagome fit le petit sourire triste au quel Inuyasha ne pouvait résister, alors après un dernier coleux il la laissa partir.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
- Ca fait déjà deux jour que Kagome est parti, je me demande ce qu'elle fait ? ? Questionna le petit Kitstune.  
  
- Ta fini de la ramener avec tes questions oui ? Demanda Inuyasha sur un ton calme pour une fois.  
  
- Dit Inuyasha puisque toi et Kagome êtes ensemble.. .. .. .. tu accepterai tu de m'adopter .. .. .. j'en n'est déjà parler avec Kagome et elle est d'accord .. .. .. tu .. .. .. .sais je . T'aime BIEN Inuyasha.. .. ? Shippo plaça ses mains sur sa tête près à recevoir un coup du hanyo comme s'il se doutait qu'Inuyasha allait être furieux.  
  
- MOI TON PÈRE. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. D'accord.. .. si sa peut te rendre heureux.. .. ! Souffla Inuyasha. Au fond de lui Inuyasha aimait bien le petit youkai et fessait toujours tout pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger et le fessait que Shippo lui demandait cela le rendais fier.  
  
- Yoouuuuuuppppppiiiiiiiii. otosannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.. . ! Shippo sauta à la gorge d'Inuyasha et lui fit un coleux.  
  
- À ce que je voix tu as accepté Inuyasha ! Une femme se tenait devant les deux ''youkai''  
  
- OKASANNNNNNNNN ! Shippo sauta au coup de Kagome qui venait juste d'arriver.  
  
- Koiiiiii.. .. .. pourquoi sa ta prit autant de temps à revenir ? S'enquit le hanyo.  
  
- Inuyasha.. .. ..Shippo j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre.. .. .. ! Dit Kagome avec un sourire forcé. ** et bon puisque là c'est confirmer, je vais lui dire **  
  
- NANI Kagome.. .. .. Ça ne va pas bien ! S'enquit de nouveau le hanyo.  
  
- IIIIEeeee.. .. .. .. sais juste que.. .. .. je suis. .. ! Kagome fessait exprès d'avoir une face triste et de prendre du temps pour dire ce qu'elle avait à die juste pour faire lambiner Inuyasha.  
  
- QUOI Kagome .mais dit moi le ! Le hanyo semblait presque désespéré.  
  
- Je suis .. .. .. enceinte ! Kagome ne savait plus si elle devait faire semblant d'être triste ou l'être réellement car la face exaspérée d'Inuyasha laissai prévoir une catastrophe.  
  
- YOUUPIiiii m'as avoir un petit frère ou une petite s?ur ! Cria Shippo surexcité.  
  
- Je .. .. .. .. je.. .. vais.. .. .. être .. .. pa . ..pa .. .. papa ... pour de vrai ! La face ahurie d'Inuyasha se changea en un sourire immense. Il prit Kagome dans ses bras et la fit virevolter, puis la déposa à terre et partie en sautillant vers la cabane de Kaede. Kagome était contente de voir que son ''mari'' était content et elle le suivi.  
  
- KAEDE.. . MIROKU.. .. .. SANGOOOOO VENER VOIIIIIIIIIRRR ! Cria le hanyo.  
  
- Qu'est qui ce passe ! Demanda Miroku affoler suivie de Sango et Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha ce retourna et prit dans ces bras Kagome qui le suivait et sauta dans les air et atterri juste sou le nez de Miroku.  
  
- Je vais être Papa ! Expliqua Inuyasha.  
  
- Toi père .. .. je plein le pauvre enfant ! Lança Miroku qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir une telle réplique et bien sur il se prit un coup par la tête.  
  
- Mais non je rigole.. .. .. aller félicitations !  
  
- HAI félicitations Kagome-chan, Félicitations ! Dirent Sango et Kaede.  
  
- Aaaa...et.. nous aussi nous avons quelque chose a vous dirent ! Dit Miroku en prenant la main de Sango   
  
- Nous allons nous marier ! Ajouta Sango rouge pivoine  
  
- Hai c'est vrais.. .. .. alors nous n'aurons qua nous marier en même temps.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--//--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Les mois passèrent et Kagome et Inuyasha eurent une petite fille. Quand à Miroku et Sango eux ils eurent un petit garçon. Kisha, Maita, Kishuku, Sesslima et même Shiro rendait souvent visite aux petit groupe et Sesslima et Kishuku avaient, eux aussi u des enfants, un garçon te une fille, des jumeaux. Et la chasse au Karera continuait malgré les nouveau né était gardé par Kaede.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-  
  
Mot de Nahi : d'accord, d'accord je sais que la fin est pomale balancer et mal faite mais je vous en prit pardonner moi .en fin et voilà ses fini -___- et vous vous render conte se chapitre me prend au moin 9 page sur word..piiiiouuuuu..j'èspère que vou l'aver pas trop trouver long à lire  
  
A oui si vous voulez une nouvel fic dite moi le ^^ Adate jai 2 idée  
  
1 Si Inuyasha apprenait que hôjo de la classe B aimait Kagome et si Kagome sorti avec ? ? ?  
  
2 une suite avec le bébé de Kagome et d'Inuyasha ^^  
  
3 Une de vos sujegtion  
  
Enfin merci a vous tous d'Avoir lu ce fic c'est vraiment sympas ^^  
  
Lyla-chan : Ne tinquiète pas même si t review son couper il reste drole et me fon toujours plaisir à lire ^^ il m'encourage bcp  
  
Molima-chan : j'Espère que tu as aimer la petyi scènette d'amour ^^ Et je suis tr`s contente que tu lit mes fic sa me fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
Magi-chan : Merci pour tout tes review et désoler de pas l'avoir mit dimanche comme je te lavais dit mais jai eu des probs avec ma poubelle de 4/86 qui me ser d'ordie.  
  
Nicolas-chan : Merci à tous aussi pour t e-mail il me font un énrome plaisir.  
  
Inu-kami-sama : snif pour le chapitre 15 de ta fic je t'avais écrit un long review disan à quelq poin j'était contente que tu est écrit un new chapitre et il a été tou couper snif snif snif  
  
Fisou-chan : Merci d'mavoir écrit un review s'est sympa  
  
Et merci à tout les autres jvou adore tous bizou (c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de review je vous dore vraiment bcp merci) 


End file.
